The Birds and the Bees
by c00kiefic
Summary: Pregnancies! Misunderstandings! Toilet Paper! A comedy of errors like you’ve never seen before, starring the characters from That 70’s Show! Will eventually be JH. JD friendship.
1. The Birds

**The Birds and the Bees**.

Fake Pregnancies! Misunderstandings! Toilet Paper! A comedy of errors like you've never seen before, starring the characters from That 70's Show! Will eventually be JH. J/D friendship.

Takes place early in season 8. My way of resolving some issues that could have been fixed early on.

I know this plot has been done a million times, but never like this… at least, I don't think it has. Although part of me feels like I've written this before.

As your Christmas gift to me, please review!

* * *

Donna was on her bed, trying to read in peace when Jackie came marching into her room, waving her hands around in a fit.

"What's gotten into you?" Donna instantly regretted asking this question, as she already knew what had gotten into Jackie. After a long string of unfortunate misunderstandings, Jackie and Hyde had broken up, and not only that, but Hyde had gotten married to a trashy stripper from Vegas, and didn't seem as though he was going to do anything about it.

"Steven Hyde's sperm, that's what!" Jackie answered as she waved a pregnancy stick in Donna's face.

"Wait, what?" Donna asked as she reached out to steady Jackie's hand. "Dear god that says positive." She said after reading the plus sign on the stick.

"I know!" Jackie exclaimed. "I'm having that jerk's child. Inside me is half a jerk!"

"Have you told him?" Donna asked, still in shock. She wasn't sure how she should react. Should she be happy for Jackie, sad, supportive, should she go down to the basement and kick Hyde's ass?

"Oh yeah, that'll be fun." Jackie replied. "Steven, I know you left me for a ho-bag stripper and all, but I just wanted to let you know that you're going to be a father, to which he'll just accuse me of either A, lying to get him back, or B, ask me if it's not Michaels."

"Well, you're going to have to tell him eventually." Donna told her. She knew deep down, they still loved each other and all of this could be resolved if they just stopped being so stubborn.

"I'll tell him when I can look at him without needing to barf." Jackie said.

"Are you sure that's not just morning sickness?" Donna asked.

Jackie shrugged. "That's entirely possible." She conceded.

* * *

Jackie gathered up all her nerves and set on towards the basement to see if she couldn't talk to Hyde in private. She knew Donna had been right, and that the best thing to do was to just tell him as quickly as possible. It would be like ripping off a band aid. When she got to the basement however, she found that not only was Hyde there, but Kelso was too.

"Uh, Steven, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Hyde glanced at her and shook his head. "No, I'm busy."

"You're watching T.V" Jackie countered.

"I can go." Kelso said, not wanting to get involved in their mess.

"No, stay." Hyde ordered. "I don't want to listen to Jackie's excuses anymore."

"Oh please." Jackie huffed. "This isn't even about that."

"Yeah, right." Hyde scoffed.

Jackie wasn't sure if it was her hormones or her nerves, or just Hyde's tone, but she uncrossed her arms, marched back to the door and before leaving, said. "You know what, we don't need you, but remember this day, because soon, you're going to remember it as the day where you ruined the rest of your life!" She yelled the last sentence before storming out.

* * *

Hyde watched as Jackie stomped out of the basement. He smiled sadly at her going away, forgetting that Kelso was also in the room.

"You still love her." Kelso stated.

"Do not." Hyde replied. "Jackie's nothing but a cheating, lying, succubus of a bitch."

Kelso shook his head. "Dude, do you really think Jackie would cheat on you? Don't you think she's been cheated on enough in her life to know how it feels?"

Hyde didn't respond though, because he knew Kelso had a point. "What do you think she meant by we don't need you?"

Kelso shrugged. "Eh, it's Jackie, who knows what she means."

"Yeah." Hyde said, but something still felt off to him.

* * *

Jackie was just about to get into her car when Kitty Forman came out the kitchen door. "Oh Jackie, there you are, have you eaten?"

Jackie shook her head. "No." She knew where this was going though, and wasn't looking forward to it.

Kitty smiled however. "I'm just not used to Eric being away, and so I made some extra food, would you and Donna like to come over for dinner?"

How much food did Mrs. Forman make? Jackie however, knew better than to argue with her, and so she said yes. All she had to do now was tell Donna.

* * *

Later that day, Hyde went to the Pinciotti's to see how Donna was doing since Eric had left. With him being gone, he knew that Donna was going to need someone to talk to, and he also knew that person would definitely not be Jackie, Kelso or Fez, and so that left him. As he walked towards Donna's bed room however, he stopped to go to the bathroom.

Inside a glass cup was the pregnancy test. Hyde picked it up slowly and read the results.

"Oh god." He gagged. He dropped the test into the sink and ran out of the bathroom as quickly as possible. He then ran into Donna's room.

"You're pregnant?" He yelled at Donna.

Donna looked surprised. "What?" She asked.

"I found your pregnancy test in your bathroom! You're having Forman's kid?"

Donna was about to say that she wasn't when she saw Jackie standing behind Hyde, shaking her head.

"Yes, yes I am." Donna lied. "I am having Eric Forman's love child, even though he's all the way in Africa and won't get to see me or the baby for another year. Woe is me."

Hyde went and sat down by Donna on the bed. Donna looked around him to see Jackie mouthing thank you before disappearing into the hallway before Hyde noticed she was there.

"Damn, this is huge." Hyde stated.

"Bigger than big." Donna agreed. "I uh, hope you don't mind, but I want to tell Eric before anyone else knows."

"Well, you better not tell Jackie then." Hyde joked.

"Um, yeah, she already knows." Donna said. "I uh, had to tell her. You know, best friends and all."

Hyde remained silent for a moment. "Yeah…. So uh, this is probably the greatest burn ever."

"Oh, you have no idea." Donna replied with a knowing smile. "No idea at all."

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Donna pounced on Jackie as soon as Hyde left and she came back in the room.

"I'm sorry!" Jackie cried. "I just couldn't tell him."

"So you made me tell him that it's mine?" Donna asked. "What do you want me to do, stick a pillow up my shirt?"

"Would you?" Jackie asked.

"No!" Donna yelled. "Jackie Burkhart, what the hell have you gotten me into?"

What had she gotten Donna into? She was the one who was having a kid.

"That reminds me, Mrs. Forman asked us to come to dinner." Jackie told Donna with false cheerfulness.

* * *

The moment Donna and Jackie walked into the Forman's kitchen, they were greeted by the sight of a pink ass sticking up from the refrigerator. Both Donna and Jackie crossed their arms as they waited for the stripper to turn around.

"Ahem." Jackie coughed.

Samantha turned around in surprise. "Oh, uh, hi!"

Jackie however, remained with her arms crossed.

"Uh, hello." Donna said for them. "So… you're a stripper."

"Yep." Sam said cheerfully. "It's really good money."

Jackie laughed. "Oh, and what do you do with all your stripper money, use it to buy back your self esteem?"

"Actually," Sam said with a smile, "I used it to buy a trans-am."

"You mean that piece of shit rusted out thing outside?" Jackie asked. "I thought the garbage man had left that there by mistake."

Donna bit back a laugh. It was kind of fun watching someone else be on the receiving end of Jackie's burns.

"Aren't you Hyde's ex?" Sam asked. "Yeah, he told me about you."

Jackie could only imagine what he had said about her. "I bet."

Not wanting to spend another minute alone with her, Jackie gave Donna the secret girl nod for I'm going into the living room to hang out with the Forman's, or throw up, I can't decide which yet, and then left the room.

Donna watched Jackie leave and then went to the refrigerator for an orange soda.

"She doesn't seem very nice." Sam commented.

Donna shrugged. "She is, but she sort of has a thing against skanks stealing her boyfriend." And with that, she went into the living room to join Jackie and the Formans.

* * *

"This is nice." Red Forman commented about Kitty's pot roast. "Best ever." In truth, it was only her third best pot roast, but he was trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Yeah, Kitty, this is fantastic." Bob agreed. He really did think it was fantastic, as he wasn't very observant, and thus had no idea about the tension surrounding the dining room table.

Kitty knew that Red was lying through his teeth about her pot roast, and she also knew that the next time she invited the girls over for dinner; she should re think the seating arrangements. Poor Jackie had somehow gotten stuck between Donna and Steven, who was pointedly ignoring the poor girl while he talked to Sam on his other side.

Jackie kept her head down, not wanting to look anyone in the eye.

"You okay?" Donna whispered in her ear.

"I feel sick." Jackie replied in a low tone.

Donna nodded. "Ugh, I have to uh go to the bathroom, Jackie, will you come with me?" She requested, pulling Jackie up from her seat. The two girls ran quickly from the room.

* * *

"Does anyone else feel ill?" Kitty asked, worried that her pot roast had given Donna food poisoning.

"Nope." Everyone quickly answered.

"I think it was great, Kitty." Sam smiled as she got up from her chair. "I actually got you something, for letting me stay here." She walked out as though she was going to go to the basement, but what she really did was go into the living room, up the stairs and towards the bathroom in order to spy on the girls.

"That's disgusting." Donna said.

"You're telling me." Jackie argued. "Ugh, I can't believe this."

"Jackie is this how it's going to be for the next nine months, because I can't be pregnant…" Sam heard all she needed to hear. She ran down stairs and into the dining room.

"Donna's pregnant!" She announced.

"She's what?" Everyone but Hyde shouted at the same time. Hyde however, kept his eyes on Sam's hands, which were empty.

"Where's the present you got for the Formans?" He asked.

Sam was confused for a moment, but then caught herself. "Oh, right, well, I must have forgotten it when I heard Jackie and Donna talking about Donna being knocked up."

"What?" Both girls asked in surprise from behind Sam.

Everyone turned to Donna. Bob stood up from his chair and walked towards his daughter. "I'm going to kill Eric."

"Dad, it's okay, really." Donna said, trying her best to keep her very innocent boyfriend alive. "No need to kill Eric just yet."

"Besides, a lion is sure to get him for you Bob." Red scowled.

"How did you find out?" Jackie asked the stripper, ignoring the conversation about Eric.

"I heard you and Donna talking." Sam answered.

"Okay, uh, what exactly did you hear?" Jackie asked.

Sam repeated what she had heard.

"So that's it?" Jackie asked, relieved.

"Yeah, Donna said she couldn't be pregnant, why, what else did you two say?"

"That's none of your business." Donna interjected.

"Yeah, I'm A, and She's B, and so that must make you C, so 'C' you're way out of this conversation." Jackie stated.

"Wait, why are you A and I'm B?" Donna asked.

"Because A stands for annoying." Hyde said. Jackie just looked over at Hyde and glared.

And then her nausea came back. She grabbed onto Donna's arm.

"Oh uh shit." Donna said quickly. "Damn morning sickness, not just in the mornings is it… we'll be right back." She and Jackie walked quickly out of the room.

"You better hope that lion gets Eric." Bob told Red. "Cause when he gets home I'm whopping him good."

* * *

Hyde walked out of the Forman's house as Jackie was getting into her car.

"Hey Jackie, wait up." He called.

Jackie stayed in her car and waited.

"Uh, so I guess that's what you wanted to talk to me about huh, you know, Donna and the baby.?"

Jackie shook her head. "Yep, that's it." She lied.

Hyde leaned up against the car. "Yeah, man, Forman's going to freak."

"You think?" Jackie asked, wanting to end this conversation as quickly as possible. She was already feeling nauseas again.

"I know I'd be freaked." Hyde answered. "If it was Sam who was pregnant, I'd panic."

"Uh, yeah." Jackie said. "What if it was me?" She had no idea why she asked that.

Hyde laughed. "Yeah, right." He said. "Good one, Jackie." He then hit the top of her car and walked away.

Jackie pulled her door shut and hit her steering wheel. She looked down at her stomach. "Please don't be like your father."

* * *

Will Hyde ever figure out that Jackie's pregnant? Will Donna be forced to stick a pillow up her shirt? Will Sam ever give the Forman's their present? Will Jackie be able to look at Hyde without needing to barf? Next update will be after the New Year! 


	2. The Bees

First things first, thank you all for your wonderful reviews!

Second, I don't own anything.

Third, Reviews make my day!

This chapter deals with another issue of mine in regards to season 8, I'm not going to say what it is, but you'll know it when you see it.

* * *

Eric Forman was sleeping soundly on his cot when he was woken up by a loud knock on his cabin door. 

"Foreskin, wake up!" A loud, booming voice called.

Eric yawned and got out of his cot, stretched his arms and walked to the door, still half asleep.

"What is it?" He asked.

The large man in front of him growled. "Phone call, for you."

Eric shook his head. "Damn it, doesn't she know about time zones by now?" He walked barefoot to the cabin with the only phone and picked up the receiver.

"Hi mom."

"Oh Eric, what were you thinking?" It wasn't the usual Kitty Forman greeting, so Eric was a little thrown back.

"Mom, uh, I want to be a teacher…"

"No, not that!" Kitty interjected, "I mean how could you do that to Donna?"

"She said she understands." Eric stammered. "Oh my god, she isn't talking about breaking up is she, cause I don't know what I'd do if that happened."

There was a silence on the other end of the phone, and then finally Kitty said, "You really don't know do you?"

Eric shook his head and then realized that his mother couldn't see him. "Know what?"

"Oh Eric, I wasn't supposed to tell you before Donna did, but I feel like you have the right to know."

"Know what?" Eric asked, unable to keep the yawn back.

"Eric, sweetie, you're going to be a father."

Whatever grogginess that Eric had was now gone. Instantly awake, Eric shouted, "She's what?"

"Donna's pregnant." Kitty explained. "Eric, I really think you should come home."

Eric didn't know what to say. Donna hadn't said anything the last time they had talked, nor had she mentioned anything before he had left.

"Mom, I gotta go. I gotta go think."

"Okay, Sweetie." Kitty agreed. "Congratulations honey."

Paul took the phone from Eric, hung it up and then handed a paper bag to Eric. "Breathe into this; we don't want you fainting like you did when you met me."

"Well, can you blame me?" Eric asked. "You're bigger than George Foreman for cripes sake! I thought you were going to kill me."

Paul smiled wryly. "Ah, you know my killin' days are over!" He hit Eric on his back. "So, you're gonna be a daddy huh."

"This cannot be happening." Eric said as he sat down in the chair next to the phone. "I swear, the moment I get my will to live back, I'm going to call that blonde hussy and ask her how the hell this happened."

"My guess would be you two had sex." Paul grinned.

Eric just shook his head and breathed into his paper bag.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the phone in Donna's room rang. Thinking it was Jackie; Donna casually put her book down and went to answer it. 

"Hello."

"You're pregnant?" Eric screeched into the phone.

"What?" Donna yelled. "Who the hell told you that?"

"My mom!" Eric squeaked. "So what, you were going to keep this from me until I got back? Hi Eric, this is your kid!"

Donna shook her head and started to laugh at the absurdness of the entire situation. Actually, it'll be more like hi Eric, this is Hyde's kid."

"You're having Hyde's kid?" Eric shouted. "Someone get me my paper bag."

"No you dill-hole, Jackie is."

"Donna, I'm very confused right now." Eric confessed to his girlfriend. "Who's having a baby?"

"Hyde and Jackie."

"Right, so um, why did my mom call me and yell at me for half an hour about my responsibilities?"

"It's a long story." Donna said.

"I'm listening." Eric told her.

"Okay, well, it all started the other day when Jackie found out she's pregnant."

Eric listened intently as Donna told him the story. Finally, when Donna was done, Eric laughed. "This is the best burn ever."

"You can't say anything." Donna told him. "I'm trying to get Jackie to tell him before the week is out."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jackie was standing in front of her mirror, dressed in her pajamas, rehearsing what she was going to say to Hyde. 

"Steven, I am having your baby."

"Steven, even though you are a pig who married an ugly stripper, I feel it's my duty to inform you that before you took the cowards' way out of this relationship, you knocked me up!"

"ARGH!" Jackie shouted. This was going no where. She was saved though from further rehearsals by her phone.

"Hello." Jackie said into the receiver.

"Okay you little midget, what did you get me into?"

"And good morning to you too, Donna." Jackie replied back wryly. At least Donna hadn't spent most of the morning in her bathroom, puking. "What can I do for you?"

"You can tell everyone that I'm not pregnant!" Donna exclaimed. "Mrs. Forman told Eric last night, I had to spend most of my morning convincing Eric that he isn't going to be a dad."

"I feel for you Donna, I really do." Jackie said contritely. "However, I don't feel the time is right to tell Steven just yet."

"And just when will be the right time?" Donna pressed.

"Uh, well, I was thinking about that actually." Jackie stroked the phone cord nervously, twisting it between her free fingers.

"I swear to god if you make me stick a pillow up my shirt."

"No, Donna, that's only if my first plan doesn't work out!" Jackie explained. "How do you feel about Florida?"

"The same I feel about any state, why?" Donna asked suspiciously.

"Well… I was thinking that the two of us could go there."

"I'm not liking where you're going with this." Donna stated.

"But it's the perfect plan, Donna!" Jackie argued. "We'll go stay at my aunt's house in Florida, I'll have the baby there and no one will have to know!"

On the other end of the phone, Donna sighed. "Okay, let's say that I actually consider this plan of yours, which I'm not, what are you going to do once the kid is born and it has curly hair and blue eyes and looks like Hyde?"

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it." Jackie replied matter-of-factly.

"I have a better idea." Donna said. "You tell Hyde, now, and we all have a good laugh about all this."

"You just don't want to go to Florida with me because you burn up like a lobster."

"I do not burn." Donna spat. "I… freckle."

Jackie knew that Donna was right, and that her plan of action was a little misguided, but just the mere thought about telling Hyde made Jackie want to run for the nearest bathroom.

"You want me to come over?" Donna asked finally.

"Yeah." Jackie agreed. "Just come on in."

Donna smiled into the phone. "Will do."

After they both hung up, Jackie walked back to her full length mirror.

"Okay, let's try this again," She told her reflection. "Steven, there's something I need to say to you."

* * *

Why, Hyde wondered to himself as he walked out his room and into the basement, was the floor covered with toilet paper? Sheets of white, quilted tissue were strung out all over the floor, on the couch, the T.V, everywhere, including his own chair. On the couch was his new wife, holding an empty tube of toilet paper and a bottle of glue. On the coffee table was a large, toilet paper roll, well, he didn't know what it was, which is why the next words out of his mouth were: 

"Sam, what is that?"

She looked up at him with a huge smile on her face. "It's a sculpture!"

"Made out of toilet paper rolls?" Hyde asked cautiously.

"Yep!" She gestured to the so called sculpture. "What do you think?"

Hyde blinked. "Um, it's unique."

She smiled brightly. "Do you think the Forman's will like it?"

Now Hyde really didn't know what to say. "They'll be speechless."

Sam smiled again and continued to glue her sculpture together.

Hyde, with a little bit of disgust, took the toilet paper off his chair and sat down to watch Sam work.

"So uh, what is it?" Hyde asked. "I mean, is it supposed to be something?"

"No!" Sam said with a laugh. "It's an abstract!"

Hyde felt as though there was something in his eye, as he couldn't stop blinking. He wondered what Jackie would say about all this.

"Of course, I still have to paint it." Sam explained. "Red, white and Blue of course."

"Of course." Hyde said, lacking the energy to say anything else. "I'm gonna go upstairs for my coffee." He got up from his chair and left the basement as quickly as he could.

* * *

Once upstairs, Hyde opened up the kitchen cabinet for his coffee mug. What he saw though was a pink and blue rainbow mug that Jackie had left. Hyde took the cup out and stared at it. If he was honest with himself, which he hadn't been in over two weeks, he would have been able to admit he made a mistake. Okay, more than one mistake. He also would have been able to accept the fact that he missed the girl the rainbow coffee cup belonged to. Sighing, Hyde put the cup back in the cabinet and grabbed his own. 

"Morning' Steven." Red said as he walked into the kitchen.

Ever since Sam had shown up, his and Red's relationship had been more than a little bit strained. It was obvious that Red didn't care for the blonde; it was also obvious that he thought Hyde had made a terrible decision. Hyde knew that Red was trying to stay out of it, but it was only a matter of time before he got involved.

"Uh, morning, Red." Hyde answered back.

Red peered at Hyde and shook his head. "Still married?"

Nervously, Hyde nodded. "Yeah, six whole days, going pretty good."

Red pursed his lips. "I bet, well, I've been thinking."

Hyde gulped inwardly. Here it goes, he thought.

"Son, you're a grown man now. You've got a wife, a job, and well, I think it's time you moved out. You're going to want to be starting a family soon, and you don't want to be raising kids in my basement, do you?"

What, kids? A family? Hyde swallowed. "Um, well, I hadn't really thought about it."

"Of course you didn't." Red replied. "You haven't given thought to anything regarding your new marriage have you?"

Hyde didn't know what to say. Instead, he took his coffee over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"Steven, it's time to get your head out of your ass and decide what it really is you want." And with that, Red walked out the kitchen door.

* * *

Jackie and Donna were coming up the driveway when Hyde was coming out of the Forman's house. 

"Now would be a really good time to tell him." Donna hissed in Jackie's ear.

Jackie gave a sharp nod and walked over to Hyde, who was about to get into his car.

"Steven?"

Maybe it was the sharp look he gave her, maybe it was the scrambled eggs she had for breakfast, or maybe it was the thought of telling him the truth that made Jackie's insides start to twist. She did what she had to and ran inside the house. At first, Donna just stayed there and stared, but then realization kicked in and she ran into the house as well.

All Hyde could do was watch. What was up with them?

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jackie and Donna were both sitting on the Forman's upstairs bathroom floor. 

"You should eat some crackers." Donna suggested. "I have some in my purse; Mrs. Forman gave them to me." Donna reached into her purse and pulled out the package of saltine crackers and handed them to Jackie.

"Great." Jackie said as she took a bite of a cracker. "Just what I always wanted."

Donna laughed. "I bet this totally wasn't how you thought things would go huh?"

Jackie laughed. "You know I still can't be in the same room with him without wanting to throw up?"

"Of course I noticed, I have to run out of the room with you. I think he thinks I hate him."

"Don't you?" Jackie asked. "Never mind, I don't blame you if you don't hate him. I don't."

"Then why do you keep barfing at the sight of him?" Donna asked. "And for the record, I wouldn't blame you, what he did was really sleazy."

Jackie put her head on Donna's shoulder and sighed. "It was sleazy." She agreed. "What am I going to do?"

"Aside from tell Hyde and everyone so I don't have to keep pretending that I'm the one who is knocked up?" Donna asked hopefully. "Seriously, it's going to come out sooner or later, what are you going to do once you start getting fat?" "And don't say go to Florida."

"I still have time before that happens." Jackie said. "But you know what I could really go for right now? A Pizza, with peanut butter and pickles."

Donna stared at her best friend. "A what?"

"You heard me." Jackie replied. "Oh, and toasted almonds."

"Yeah, that's disgusting." Donna stated as they walked out of the room.

"Oh Donna, there you are!" Kitty smiled at the blonde. "And Jackie…" She looked at the two girls, and then the open bathroom door and then laughed. "Oh dear, morning sickness… you should drink some ginger ale." Kitty informed Donna. "You two go down stairs and I'll be right down. I just need to get something."

The girls nodded in consent and went down stairs to the kitchen. A few minutes later, Kitty joined them. She was holding a soft blue blanket in her hands. With a wide smile and teary eyes, she handed the blanket over to Donna.

"Now Donna, this has been in my family for over two generations now, and since you're going to have my first grandbaby," Kitty put her hand on Donna's empty tummy, "I feel it's appropriate that you have this, because you're a daughter to me you know… and I'm just so happy for you and Eric." By the end of her speech, she was in tears.

"Wow." Donna said, shocked. She looked over at Jackie who was staring at the blanket, speechless. Kitty's back was turned as she poured Donna the ginger ale for her queasy stomach.

"It's beautiful, Mrs. Forman." Donna said. "What do you think Jackie?"

Tentatively, Jackie reached out and felt the blanket. "It's…" She choked on her words and found she could only nod as the tears rolled down her face.

"Jackie…" Donna said, trying to comfort her best friend. "Come on Jackie, it'll be okay."

Jackie however, continued to sob. "No, no, no, it's not okay. Nothing is okay!"

Donna pulled Jackie to her as Kitty watched the scene unfold. Donna looked up at Kitty and Kitty Forman, wife, mother and nurse, finally understood. She wiped her eyes, took a deep breath and then did what any good grandmother to be would do.

She gave Jackie the glass of ginger ale.

* * *

I will admit it, the last scene made me cry while I was writing it. I'm such a sap. 

Also, I know what some of you are thinking, Hyde can't possibly be that stupid, and he's not… I just think at the moment, he's got this self induced fog all around him and he can't see his left from his right. But he's suspicious, and starting to think for the first time in weeks, and that's the first step, right?

Like I said before, reviews make my day.


	3. The Flowers

**That 70's Show is owned by someone else. They know who they are and what they did. I'm just here to fix the mess that they left like Harvey Keitel in Pulp Fiction did for John Travolta and Samuel L. Jackson. **

**You guys are the best, please keep up the reviews!**

Chapter three: The Flowers.

It had been two days since Kitty had found out that Jackie was pregnant. Things continued on as normal, Donna continued to pretend she was having a baby while Jackie and Donna were in Jackie's doctor's office, staring at sonogram monitor.

"Do you think it looks like Steven?" Jackie asked, squinting at the screen.

Donna shook her head, "No, I think it looks like a pea."

Jackie smiled and turned to Donna, "I'm telling him today."

"That's great!" Donna hugged Jackie. "I'm getting tired of going to the bathroom with you every time you get sick."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Tough luck, because you're still going to."

"Great." Donna muttered.

* * *

A while or so later, Donna dropped Jackie off at her house and went back to the basement. There, she found Hyde, Fez and Kelso standing around the coffee table. 

"Do I even want to know?" Donna asked.

"Sam finished her present for the Formans." Hyde told her.

Donna walked over to look. "That's what she's giving to the Formans; oh I can just see Red now."

"I like it." Fez said with a nod, "It reminds me of home."

The four continued to stare at the now completed toilet paper roll sculpture.

"It's like a giant burn on art." Donna commented. The sculpture had a vague resemblance to the empire state building, and was painted red, white and blue. Bits of actual toilet paper had been glued to the sides.

Kelso licked his Popsicle thoughtfully. "Red is going to freak when he sees that."

Hyde sighed at the sculpture and turned to his friends, "Do you think I made a mistake?"

The other three looked at each other and then in unison said, "Yes!"

Hyde ran his hands through his hair. "You know she won't even look at me?" They all knew he was referring to Jackie.

"Well, you did marry a stripper." Kelso pointed out, "That's not something girls like Jackie just automatically forgive."

"And," Donna added, "It's not like you've tried talking to her."

"I've been busy." Hyde argued.

"Scared is more like it." Kelso commented.

"Whatever." Hyde snapped.

"So go talk to her." Donna ordered him, "Since you're not scared."

"Fine." Hyde snapped. "I will." And then he walked out of the basement.

Donna and Kelso looked at each other as Hyde left.

"She's going to kill him isn't she?" Fez asked.

"If she doesn't throw up on him first." Donna muttered. Seeing Kelso's confusion, Donna quickly said, "Probably."

"Can we go watch?" Kelso asked.

The three ran out of the basement.

* * *

Kitty put a plate of lasagna in front of Red. "Here you go, Red, it's your favorite." She said cheerfully. 

"Oh no." Red said, "You only make me lasagna when you have bad news, so just, tell me and get it over with."

"Fine." Kitty sighed as she sat down at the table. "This whole thing is a big mess."

"You mean with Eric?" Red asked, taking a bite of his food.

"Kind of." Kitty smiled weakly.

"I don't know what you're so worried about, Kitty. It's probably better that he's not here for Donna's pregnancy, you know how he is."

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Kitty replied, "It turns out that Samantha must have heard wrong when she eavesdropped on Donna and Jackie, Donna isn't pregnant."

"Oh that's great news!" Red exclaimed, kissing his wife on the cheek. "I don't know why you were so worried about telling… oh god damn it!"

"Now, Red!" Kitty said as her husband got up from his chair.

Red shook his head, "I'm going to kill him."

"Now, Red, you can't kill Steven."

Red looked at Kitty, "Oh yes I can, I'm trained in killing, I can even make it look like an accident."

Kitty grabbed onto Red's sleeve. "Now, Red, I can't let you do this."

Red shook his head again, "Kitty, he knocked up the loud one and then married someone else. What kind of irresponsible dumb ass, you know, I thought he had potential. I thought he was going somewhere. I thought I raised him better than that!"

"He doesn't know." Kitty said, softly. "Turns out that she's um, unable to spend more than five minutes in a room with him."

Red glared, "He's making her cry?"

"No," Kitty said with a slight laugh, "He's making her throw up."

Red cringed, "Oh damn, I didn't need to hear that." Sighing, he went back to the table and sat down.

Kitty gave a sigh of relief, another life had been saved. For now.

* * *

Hyde's plan however to go talk to Jackie was stopped by Sam pulling up into the drive way. 

"Great." He muttered under his breath.

"Hi, sweetie!" Sam said cheerfully as she got out of her rusted out Trans Am.

"Uh, hi." Hyde replied with no feeling. Out of no where, Donna hit him on the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Hyde asked.

"I just realized I hadn't done it yet." Donna replied.

Hyde shook his head and turned back to his new wife. "Um, I thought you were still at work."

"The manager let me off early." Sam shrugged, "I thought I'd give the Forman's their new present."

"Yeah, about that," Hyde said, "I don't know if that sculpture is the best thing to give them. Can't you just say thank you?"

"But honey, they're letting us live with them." She smiled dumbly.

Hyde looked over at Donna for help, but she simply crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Fine." Hyde said, "But I want nothing to do with it." Sam didn't hear the last part though; she simply kissed him on the mouth and ran into the house.

Hyde turned to Donna. "What the hell was that?"

Donna raised her eyebrow. "It's called loyalty, Hyde. You might want to look it up."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hyde questioned.

"You know exactly what it means." Donna said venomously.

"No, I don't." Hyde countered.

"Do you even care how much you hurt Jackie?" Donna asked.

"Jackie has nothing to do with this." Hyde argued.

"She has everything to do with this!" Donna exclaimed as she threw her arms into the air.

"Donna," Hyde said warningly.

"Why are you still married?" Donna asked, "You don't love her, you don't even like her, so what is it, Hyde? Are you trying to make a point?"

"I'm doing the right thing." Hyde said with clenched teeth.

Donna laughed, "The right thing…oh Hyde…the right thing is so far away from you right now that you wouldn't even recognize it even if it came up to you and said hi, I'm the right fucking thing."

"Um, guys…" Fez but in to try to keep the peace, "don't yell, someone will hear you."

They acknowledged Fez's request by moving down the driveway. The argument, however, continued on. Both Fez and Kelso watched their two friends argue more about Hyde staying with Sam until finally, Kelso couldn't take it anymore. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get their attention by himself, he walked over to the El Camino, leaned in through the window, turned the station on Hyde's radio until he found the right song and then turned the volume up on the stereo and started to sing at the top of his lungs along with Al Green.

"They've been saying things, baby, since we've been together, oh loving you forever is what I need, let me be the one be the one you come running to, I'll never be untrue, ooh baby, let's, let's stay together. Loving you whether, whether times are good or bad or happy or sad!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Hyde yelled.

Kelso ignored him however as he continued to sing and dance around the driveway. After a minute, Fez joined him in singing.

"Times are good or bad or happy or sad!" He shouted over the music.

Hyde looked over at Donna who was holding her stomach as she laughed.

"What the hell is going on here?" Red yelled from the door.

Kelso ran to the car and turned the music down. "Sorry Red," he said contritely.

Red shook his head and muttered dumbass under his breath and then turned to Hyde.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

Hyde blinked as he remembered that he was going to go talk to Jackie. "Right," he said, "I'm going."

Kelso walked back to Donna. "We're still going to go watch her kill him, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Donna agreed.

They ran to Donna's car.

* * *

"I'm coming!" Jackie yelled at whoever was banging on her front door. Tying her robe together as she walked towards the door, she slowly tried to calm herself, in case the person on the other side was Hyde. With a deep breath she opened the door. 

"Oh, it's you guys." She said as she looked at Donna, Kelso and Fez. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Is Hyde here?" Donna asked as the three came in.

"Um, no." Jackie said, "Why is he supposed to be?"

"He's coming here to talk." Donna warned her.

Jackie shook her in denial. "Oh no," she said, "he can't come here, I'm not ready! I need more time." She paced around the front hallway of her house.

"Jackie, I know you're scared,"

"No." Jackie said as she shook her head, "Jackie Burkhart does not get scared, I'm just tired of getting morning sickness every time I look at that jerks face."

"Okay," Donna said slowly, "I can tell you're still angry at him."

"Angry?" Jackie repeated, "Donna, when he slept with that nurse, I was angry, when he ditched me for that biker skank, I was angry, this however, surpasses angry by a mile!"

"Yeah," Kelso said awkwardly, "I'm going to go make us some sandwiches."

Jackie waved him off and looked down at herself. "Great, now I have to go find something to wear."

"Well, as a male, I can honestly tell you to wear something that shows your cleavage, in fact, I say you just wear that." Fez said with a leer.

"Fez!" Jackie yelled, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Ow, woman, and trust me, it's the perfect way of keeping a guy's attention, including Hyde."

"I'm not sure this is a cleavage showing situation though, although, they are kind of bigger now."

"Oh yes," Fez agreed, "I noticed that."

Jackie glared at him, "You noticed my breast size?"

Fez looked at Jackie as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Of course."

Jackie turned to Donna, "Fez notices my boobs but my own boyfriend can't even notice that I'm pregnant with his kid, unobservant bastard."

"Oh my god!" Fez shouted, "You're pregnant?"

Jackie looked around nervously, "No!"

"You are!" Fez accused, "Oh my god, everything makes so much sense now!"

"I'm not pregnant Fez, that's Donna, Donna!" "Donna, tell him."

Donna however held up her hands, "Don't look at me."

"Oh you cannot fool me, I know the truth. You're having Hyde's baby." Fez stated.

"Fine." Jackie relented, "I am, now help me pick out an outfit to tell him." She grabbed a hold of Fez's sleeve and dragged him upstairs.

* * *

"It's just Jackie." Hyde said to himself for the thirteenth time as he walked up to her front door. "You'll go in there, say what you have to say and then you'll get out. No complications, no emotional bullshit. Just keep it simple." Nervously, he knocked on her front door. 

Donna answered it. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Donna laughed at Hyde's frustration. "Come on." She said, opening the door for him.

Hyde walked inside and looked around. "Um where is…"

Donna cut him off, "Jackie and Fez are upstairs looking for something for Jackie to wear, I'm watching an Elvis concert special on the Burkhart's big screen TV and Kelso is making a… she paused and yelled towards the kitchen, "Kelso, what kind of sandwiches are you making?"

"Peanut butter and Banana!" Kelso yelled back.

"And Kelso is making Elvis's favorite sandwich."

Hyde nodded crossly and then turned around, "Wait, Fez is in Jackie's room?"

Donna raised her eyebrow, "Why, are you jealous?"

Hyde shook his head too quickly, "No." he denied. "So… um, how's the baby." He asked awkwardly to try to change topics.

Donna smiled and in hopes of manipulating the situation a bit, she said, "I saw it today, it looks like a little pea."

"Um, cool." Hyde said distantly.

"I'm just glad Jackie was there with me, since Eric wasn't." she put extra stress on Eric.

"Well, he is in Africa." Hyde pointed out.

"True," Donna conceded. "You know, I'm actually kind of glad Mrs. Forman was the one to tell him, because if he was here, I think I might be too nervous."

"Why would you be nervous?" Hyde asked, "It's not like you haven't been through this before."

"That was different." Donna said, "This time it's real, and none of us can run away from it, no matter how hard we might want to. It's about doing the right thing you know?"

Hyde nodded. "What's taking them so long?"

"You're all about doing the right thing, Hyde, what would you do if you were Eric?"

"You mean if Sam was pregnant?"

Donna wanted to hit him on the head for his denseness, but kept her hand to herself.

"Actually, I was thinking about Jackie."

"What would I do if Jackie were pregnant?" Hyde blinked, "Um, I guess it would depend."

"On what?" Donna asked curiously.

"I guess on the circumstances."

"Okay," Donna said thoughtfully, "Say you're married to someone else, but before you went and made the biggest mistake of your life, you knocked your now ex girlfriend up, what then?"

Hyde didn't get the chance to answer though, because Jackie was coming down the stairs followed by Fez. She was dressed simply, in jeans and a lilac shirt. Hyde blinked as he remembered the shirt from the day they started messing around in the basement. He thought back fondly about that day, and how he had convinced himself that one kiss wasn't going to hurt him. But one kiss had become two, and two had become many and it had all snowballed into the moment he had been dreading all along. He had gotten hurt.

"Steven." Jackie said with surprise. "I didn't know you were here."

"I just got here." Hyde said. "So, is this the new hangout?"

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked.

"Well, uh, I just noticed that you guys haven't been coming to the basement as much."

"That's because I don't want to get your stripper wife's nasty germs on me." Jackie stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh but Jackie, you're missing out." Donna said sarcastically, "You haven't gotten to see the sculpture." "It's made out of toilet paper rolls."

Jackie shook her head and looked at Hyde. "You dumped me for someone who makes toilet paper roll sculptures?"

"Technically, you dumped me."

"Technically, you're an ass." Jackie said.

"You know what, I'm glad I married Sam," Hyde lied. "At least she doesn't nag me."

"That's because she only has enough brain cells to take off her clothes." Jackie snapped.

"Oh, yeah, at least she has a job." Hyde said unable to think of a better burn.

"Spinning naked around a pole while fat guys put their hands on her is hardly a job, it's a cry for help."

Sensing things were going to get out of hand; Donna put her hand on Jackie's shoulder. "Come on." She said as she led Jackie to the couch.

"Now, you two, you need to learn how to get along."

"No we don't." Jackie said quickly.

"Yes, you do." Donna stressed. "Kelso, Fez and I don't want to have to choose between you two."

"But you'd choose me right?" Jackie asked.

"Why would she choose you?" Hyde scoffed. "If she'd choose anyone it'd be me."

"No, she'd choose me, because I'm her best friend." Jackie argued.

"Well, I've known her longer, so hah!" Hyde said mockingly.

Donna shook her head. "Okay, let's move on, there are other reasons why you two need to get along."

"Like what?" Hyde asked curiously.

"Like…" Donna looked at Jackie pointedly who was doing her best to ignore Donna. "Jackie…"

"I think what Donna is trying to say is that we should get along because even though you're an ungrateful pig who stomped on my heart, I still need you in my life, all though I have no idea why." Jackie said grudgingly.

"I stomped on your heart?" Hyde asked skeptically, "If anything, you're the one who stomped on mine!"

Jackie stood up from the couch and walked towards Hyde. "Well that's a shock; I didn't know you had a heart! And besides, I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't sleep with Michael, I told you I'd stay if you promised me we'd get married someday, I tried talking to you about it, but you were the one who brushed me off, so don't talk like I just up and left you, Steven Hyde."

Hyde couldn't think of anything to say to her, so he just stared. After a moment, Jackie sighed.

"I'm going to eat one of those sandwiches." Jackie said softly, and left.

"Well I think that went really well." Fez commented, getting dirty looks from Donna and Hyde.

Hyde stared at the kitchen door for a minute as he thought about everything that had happened in the past month or so. Jackie had been right, she had tried to talk to him, but he had let his own insecurities get in the way and had pushed Jackie away. One thing was for sure, he was tired of pushing. He was also tired of being stuck to someone he didn't even want to be with in the first place. Sure, Sam was a good distraction, but when he thought about their future, all he saw were his mom and Bud. With Jackie, he saw everything, a real wedding, a house, kids, and the chance for a real family.

Hyde nodded to himself and then turned to Donna and said, "Keep Jackie here."

"Where are you going?" Donna asked quickly as Hyde walked to the front door.

Hyde opened the door and then turned back to his two friends. "To make things right." He said before leaving.

* * *

I bet you all know what's coming next and you're all right! 


	4. The Trees

For those of you who are interested (all five of you) this story is going to be in three parts. The first part is everything up to this point, the second is going to take place 4-6 months into Jackie's pregnancy, and the third and final part will be the birth. Each part will be about four chapters long to go along with the verses of the poem.

This chapter is hugely based on the song Everything Falls Apart by Dog's Eye View. A great song, go listen to it on You Tube!

* * *

**The Trees.**

Jackie sank down into the couch next to Donna and Fez and sighed. "Well, that went well." She said sarcastically.

Donna smiled sympathetically. "Actually, I think it went very well. At least you didn't have to throw up."

Jackie laughed dryly. "There is that, yeah."

Fez shook his head. "Hyde is a fool."

"There's no argument there." Donna agreed.

Kelso came out of the kitchen with a plate full of sandwiches. "What're you guys talking about?" he asked as he put the plate down on the coffee table. As Fez and Donna took the sandwiches they shot each other looks. Finally, Jackie sighed.

"Okay, Michael," she said, "Since everyone except Steven knows already, I guess I can tell you. I'm having a baby."

"It's not mine!" Kelso yelled out of habit. "Oh, right… I thought Hyde was still here." He said laughing nervously. "Oh my god, you're really pregnant?"

"I'm really pregnant." Jackie replied with a small smile.

"Wow." Kelso said. "And Hyde doesn't know?"

"Define, know." Donna told him.

Jackie instantly looked at Donna, "What do you mean, define know?"

"Um, I might have told him." Donna said sheepishly.

"You did what?" Jackie screeched.

"I used it as a hypothetical example… he um, he didn't quite get that it wasn't though."

Jackie continued to stare at Donna for a minute. "My god."

"I just wanted to see what he'd say," Donna explained. "I asked him what he'd do."

"What did he say?" Fez asked.

"That it would depend." Donna grimaced.

Jackie groaned. "Great, just when I thought things couldn't get any worse."

Kelso handed Jackie one of the sandwiches. "Here, eat this delicious peanut butter and banana sandwich, it'll make you feel better."

* * *

Just when Hyde thought things couldn't get any worse, he walked into the Forman's kitchen. Sitting on the table in all it's tacky glory was Sam's sculpture. Sitting at the table was Red, who on the surface looked calm, but Hyde knew better. Red wasn't calm, he was waiting. 

"Do you know what that is, Steven?" Red said without looking at him.

"Um, it's a sculpture… made out of empty toilet paper rolls." Hyde stated.

"No." Red said with a shake of his head. He pointed to the sculpture. "That is what your future is."

"My future is a bad sculpture that looks like the empire state building?" Hyde asked, confused.

"No, your future is crap." Red stated. "That thing is crap, and so is your life."

Hyde stared at the sculpture for a minute. "I thought my life was going to be crap anyway."

"All men's lives are crap. Look at my life, my son ran off to Africa, my daughter is god knows where, doing god knows what, I've been shot at, fired more than once, but you know what gets me through it?" Red asked.

"Um, football and beer?" Hyde guessed with a laugh.

"Yes, that and Kitty." Red replied. "Sometimes a man's life is hell, but you learn not to focus on that stuff. Instead, you focus on the good."

"Yeah, you know, I always thought that if I got married, I wanted it to be like you two."

Red smiled. "I don't think you're going to find that with a stripper."

Hyde nodded. He had already made his decision not to stay married to Sam, but hearing Red's advice synched the deal. He gave the sculpture another look and then walked down stairs to the basement.

* * *

He found her sitting on the couch reading a magazine. 

"Hey." He said nervously.

Sam looked up at him and smiled. "Hi, baby, how was your day?"

"Um, eventful." Hyde replied. He sat down in his chair and leaned forward. "Sam, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Oh, well, there's something I need to talk to you about too." Sam said with a cheery voice that made Hyde instantly suspicious and guilty.

"Um, okay." Hyde said, "Uh, what is it?"

"Well, I was thinking we should get married."

Hyde blinked.

"Because I know you don't remember our wedding, and I just thought it would be nice if we… you know, did it for real."

Hyde laughed nervously. "Oh shit, see, that's what I wanted to talk to you about… I think we, um, I, made a big mistake."

"What?" Sam asked dumbly.

"Look, us, getting married, I was mad at Jackie and I got married to you for all the wrong reasons."

"So, lets marry for the right ones." Sam argued.

"I thought about that too, and I realized that the only reason to get married is if you're in love, and I don't…" he trailed off not wanting to say the rest.

"You don't love me." Sam finished. "So… I guess I'll go back to Vegas then." She stood up and started to walk to Hyde's room to pack. Hyde watched her leave and then put his head in his hands and sighed.

* * *

"Ugh." Jackie complained as the peanut butter and banana sandwich came back up. "Well cross that off the list of foods Steven's spawn will let me eat." She said as she sat down at the edge of her bathtub. 

Donna shook her head. "Well, they are pretty gross." She said as she handed Jackie a tissue.

"Donna, what am I going to do?" Jackie asked after she wiped her mouth.

Donna didn't know the answer to that question, so instead she sat next to Jackie and squeezed her hand.

"I'm going to have to find a job to support myself and this kid, and forget about me ever dating again, Donna, I'm going to have to start thinking about someone other than me!"

Donna laughed. "Jackie, I hate to tell you this, but you're not as selfish as you pretend to be. You did offer to quit your dream job in order to be with Hyde."

"Yeah, and look where that got me." Jackie spat. "Besides, I told him I'd stay if we got married, I'd say that's pretty selfish on my part."

"Yeah, I suppose that was pretty stupid." Donna said thoughtfully.

"Not helping!" Jackie exclaimed.

Donna laughed, "Jackie, you're going to be a good mother, and you have us and the Forman's to help you, and Hyde will too once he gets his head removed from his ass."

"You really think so?" Jackie asked hopefully.

"I do." Donna said with a nod.

Jackie smiled at her best friend and stood up. "Thanks." She said sincerely and the two girls hugged.

* * *

Hyde watched as the cab pulled up to the Forman's driveway. 

"Well, there's my ride." Sam said beside him. "If you're ever in Vegas…"

Hyde laughed, "I probably won't be in Vegas any time soon."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I…was thinking about moving to New York and starting my art career. The Forman's really seemed to like my sculpture; Mr. Forman even said he was going to put it in their bedroom."

Hyde nodded and tried not to laugh, he knew exactly where that sculpture was, in the trash bin behind the liquor store.

"You better go." Hyde said. He gave Sam a hug and helped her get into the cab. "I'll have my dad's lawyer send you the divorce papers."

Sam gave a short nod. "Good luck."

He watched as the cab drove down the street and out of his life. He knew he would never see or hear from Sam again, and it didn't bother him.

"Is she gone?" Kitty asked from the door.

"Yeah." Hyde replied. "I know you don't agree with divorce."

"Usually no, but when the marriage was a sham to begin with, I think God will make an exception." Kitty said with a smile. "Besides, you have other things to worry about now besides trampy strippers."

Hyde looked sharply over at his surrogate mother. "What do you mean?"

Kitty covered her mouth. "I didn't say anything."

"You said that I had other things to worry about… you're talking about Jackie right?"

"Oh, so she told you!" Kitty said with a surprised clap.

"Told me…" and one by one, the pieces of the puzzle started coming together. Donna's evasiveness, all the times Jackie ran out of the room, how she would go with Donna to the bathroom. Jackie hated seeing people throw up. Everything started to make sense.

"_You know what; we don't need you, but remember this day, because soon, you're going to remember it as the day where you ruined the rest of your life!"_

"_What if it was me?"_

"_The right thing…oh Hyde…the right thing is so far away from you right now that you wouldn't even recognize it even if it came up to you and said hi, I'm the right fucking thing."_

"_Say you're married to someone else, but before you went and made the biggest mistake of your life, you knocked your now ex girlfriend up, what then?"_

"Oh my god." Hyde muttered, his knees felt weak.

"Oh, oh dear." Kitty said worriedly. She hurried to Hyde's side before he fainted. "Let's get you inside."

"A baby… she's… oh shit…"

"Yes, yes, you're screwed, get inside."

Hyde looked over at the small woman who was attempting to help him inside the house. "Did you just say I'm screwed? I've never heard you say that before."

Kitty laughed, "Did I say screwed? I mean, oh who am I kidding, Steven, I love you like a son, but you did get yourself into quite the pickle."

"How was I supposed to know!" Hyde shouted, "She's the one who kept this from me!"

"Well," Kitty said as Hyde sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, "It's not like you gave her much of a chance." She walked over to the kitchen cabinet, pulled out a bottle of vodka, poured some in a shot glass and then dropped it in front of Hyde. "Drink that." She ordered.

"The last time I drank Vodka I accidentally got married." Hyde informed her.

"Fine." Kitty said, taking the glass and drinking the contents before slamming the empty glass onto the table. She sat down and took Hyde's hand. "Do I think Jackie was wrong for not telling you in the first place? Yes, but her heart was broken by the one person she trusted more than anyone else in this world and that's never easy."

Hyde groaned, "I'm such a screw up."

"You're not a screw up." Kitty disagreed, "You know what the difference between boys and men are?"

"Uh, what?" Hyde asked.

"Boys make mistakes, but men own up to them and do their best to fix them." Kitty said, "So go out there, buy her a huge bouquet of flowers, get down on your knees and apologize to the woman you love."

"Uh, but I don't do that." Hyde argued.

Kitty raised her eyebrow at her adopted son and gave him a stern glare. "Steven, you married another woman by accident, I think after that you can swallow your pride for just this once and do what I said."

Knowing that Kitty was right, Hyde stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

Forty minutes later with a hand clutching a bunch of flowers he had stolen from Mr. Fisher's garden Hyde stood nervously at Jackie's door. He could hear music coming from inside and the sound of Kelso and Fez singing. 

"It's not the way you smile that touched my heart." Kelso sang loudly.

"Sha la, la, la!" Fez sang with equal fervor.

"It's not the way you kiss, that tears me apart, ooh many, many nights role by, I sit alone at home and cry, what can I do? I can't help myself, 'cause baby, it's you!" Kelso continued to sing out of tune.

Shaking his head, Hyde walked quietly into the house as the two morons kept singing Baby It's You by the Shirelles. He watched as Kelso and Fez did an elaborate song and dance routine in front of Jackie and Donna who were laughing hysterically on the couch.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hyde asked from the doorway. Fez and Kelso stopped in the middle of their routine and Jackie and Donna spun around to look at him. His eyes instantly went to Jackie. Her eyes were filled with tears of laughter, and she looked scared and a little queasy and he suddenly understood what Red had meant when he said you focus on the good stuff. Jackie was the good stuff.

"I uh, got you these." Hyde said as he held the flowers out to her. Jackie remained motionless on the couch, simply staring at him. Donna quickly hopped off the couch and grabbed the flowers out of Hyde's hand. "I'll go put these in water." She said, "You two," She said pointing to Fez and Kelso who were staring at the estranged couple, "Come with me."

"But…" Kelso whined.

"Now!" Donna yelled and the two boys followed her into the kitchen. They all came out a minute later though and stood in the doorway to give their support to their friends, and to stop any arguments if they started, which the odds were heavily in favor for.

Jackie sighed and put her arms around herself, "Is there something you want to say to me, Steven?"

Hyde looked into her eyes. "Is there something you want to say to me?" He challenged.

Jackie looked behind him at Donna who was frantically shaking her head yes from the kitchen door. "Donna, you're going to get a neck spasm if you keep doing that." She turned back to Hyde and shook her head. "Actually, there is something I want to say to you."

"Oh god," Hyde muttered underneath his breath. "What is it?"

"This isn't how I wanted to tell you, but I can't put it off any longer, Steven, sometimes things happen that, depending on your perspective can be both good and bad. Now, I know you're going to think this is bad, but I happen to think it's good, and if you do anything, anything to make me feel like it isn't, I will scream at you until your ear drums break, got it?"

"Just spit it out." Hyde said impatiently. He knew there was a fifty/fifty chance of her actually telling him the truth.

Jackie ignored the butterflies in her stomach, straightened herself and without further ado said, "I'm pregnant." And after a beat she added, "It's yours, just in case you had any doubts."

* * *

His reaction was not what she expected. On one hand, she had thought that hearing the news would bring out the romantic in him and he'd sweep her off her feet, kissing her as he spun her around the room and on the other, she thought he'd go into straight denial, asking her if she was sure, if she was lying, and worst of all, if it was actually his. He didn't do either of those things though. Instead, he simply nodded, said, "Huh," and then turned and walked away. 

"He's probably just in shock." Donna said, trying to comfort Jackie.

Jackie however was having none of it. Her earlier sickness had abated and was now replaced by another emotion, rage. Jackie ran towards Hyde and leapt up onto his back.

"Jackie, get off." Hyde commanded.

"No!" Jackie yelled as she tightened her grip around his neck, "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

"Jackie, I need to go."

"No, you can yell, you can scream, you can insult me however you want, but I'm not letting you just walk out like none of this matters. We're having a baby whether you like it or not!"

"Jackie, I know already." Hyde said softly.

Jackie remained on his back but said nothing. "You know?"

"Yeah, uh, I kind of had an epiphany."

"Oh, well then where are you going?" Jackie asked.

"To get my suit case." Hyde informed her, "I'm moving in."

Stunned, Jackie dropped to her feet. "What, but um, what about your new stripper wife?"

"I sent her back to Vegas." Hyde informed her, and before she could ask, he clarified his statement with, "Before I found out about the baby."

"Oh." Jackie said in shock. "Wait, no, you can't move in with me, we're broken up, remember?"

"No we're not." Hyde denied.

"Uh, yes, we are, you married another woman, I think that automatically breaks us up, besides, I don't think I like you anymore." Jackie said with a pout.

"Yes, you do." Hyde said into her ear, "Get ready for a new room-mate, Jackie." He kissed her on her temple and patted her stomach before walking out of the house.

Jackie blinked and then screeched, "Can you believe him?"

Donna stood at the doorway, laughing.

"Stop laughing, Donna. That wasn't funny!"

"Oh, I knew he'd come around eventually but I didn't know he'd do that…"

The more she thought about it, the angrier Jackie became. "If he thinks he can just waltz back into my life like everything's perfect he's got another thing coming. Steven Hyde is going to pay for this."

Fez and Kelso looked at each other and grinned. "She's going to spend the next nine months of Hyde's life making him wish he was never born." Fez said.

"Yeah," Kelso agreed, "It's going to be awesome."

* * *

Next time: It's twenty weeks into Jackie's pregnancy… 

"So, how's life with Jackie?" Eric asked over the phone.

"Complete and utter hell." Hyde replied.

A/N- A big thanks goes out to all of you who are reviewing this story or adding it to your favorites. I've been feeling kind of eh about writing lately and your support means a lot to me. Thank you.


	5. The Moon

I'm doing my best to update all my stories. Go me!

Warning: There's a scene in here that's completely unrealistic. It would never in a million years actually happen, and if it did, it would be cause for major concern and possible lawsuits. However, here it's mainly used for comedic purposes. Mostly I just like to see Hyde squirm.

Slightly OOC Hyde, but given the circumstances…

Reviews keep me going.

**The Moon Up Above **

Jackie watched in horror as Hyde carried in his boxes from his El Camino into her house. She had hoped beyond hope that he had been joking when he said he was going to move in, but it seemed as though he was actually telling the truth, if the sight of his tee shirts sticking out from the bottom box were any indication.

"Where can I put these?" He asked.

Jackie glared at him, "How about up your…" she wasn't allowed to finish that sentence however as a hand covered her mouth.

"The guest room is on the left up stairs." Donna told him. Hyde nodded and trudged up the stairs. Donna let go of Jackie and Jackie turned and glared at her.

"The guest room? He's not sleeping in my guest room." Jackie hissed at her best friend.

Donna laughed, "He is technically a guest."

"Donna, guests are wanted. Hyde isn't wanted, there go, not a guest. He can sleep on the couch, or better yet, outside with the dogs!"

"Jackie once made me sleep outside with the dogs." Kelso added.

Jackie gave a smile, "See, and he loved every minute of it. If it worked for Michael it'll work for Steven."

"What'll work for me?" the man in question asked as he came back down the stairs.

"You sleeping outside with the dogs." Jackie said with a saccharine smile. She felt her stomach rumbling and looked down. "Come on Pea, let's get you something to eat…" she rubbed her tummy lovingly and walked out of the room.

"Wow." Donna laughed at Hyde's befuddled expression.

"She's not going to let this go anytime soon is she?" Hyde asked.

Donna laughed even harder, "Nope."

"I'm going to be paying for this until I die, possibly longer, aren't I?" He asked again.

"Yep." Kelso agreed.

"Hyde, my friend, in my country we have a saying," Fez told him with a pat on the back, "He who has girlfriend but goes and marries other girl but not before impregnating first girl is so very, very screwed."

Hyde glared at the dark skinned man, "Thank you that makes me feel a whole lot better."

Fez put his hands up defensively. "Who said anything about making you feel better? You deserve to go to hell, you basard."

A few minutes later, Jackie came out with a bowl of olives. "These are really good; it's too bad I'm going to be throwing them up soon."

"That's disgusting." Kelso said, shaking his head.

"Just wait till you see it." Donna informed him.

Hyde glared at them, "There's no way Kelso is going to be in the same room with Jackie while she's sick."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Oh, what are you going to do if he is? Marry a disgusting stripper and catch V.D?"

Hyde was smart for once and didn't say anything.

That night after the rest of the gang left and Jackie decided it was time for bed, she turned off the television, ignoring Hyde's protests and began to walk up the stairs to her room. She could hear Hyde's foot steps behind her and as soon as she got to the top she whirled around and faced him.

"Okay, if you're going to live here, we need to discuss the rules. One, you sleep in the guest room; you do not come into my room at any time, for any reason apart from the house being on fire. Two, if the house does catch on fire and I wake up first, I'm getting me and my baby out of here and you're on your own, three, you will not bring any of your skanky mistresses into my house. Four, if I even hear the words Samantha or stripper coming out of your mouth, you're out. Five and this is the most important so listen closely, Steven. We are not back together; we will never be back together. We might be having a baby together but that's it. Do not think of this as an opportunity to get back together."

Hyde stared at Jackie blankly as she finished her speech. "You done?"

"I think that covers it, yes." Jackie replied.

Hyde leaned forward. Even though he was a step down from her, he was still taller. He looked down at Jackie. "I love you."

Jackie cringed. "Oh god."

Hyde then picked Jackie up by her waist and continued walking up the stairs to the upstairs. He then turned around, kissed Jackie on her nose and placed her carefully down to the floor.

"Night, doll."

* * *

As Jackie picked a stray popcorn kernel out of her teeth with her tongue, she longed for the basement. Sure, it was dark, dingy and the couch wasn't that comfortable, but it still felt more like home than her actual home did, even if her friends were all gathered next to her in the entertainment room, watching some boxing match on the wide screen T.V. She imagined that one of the guys getting pummeled was Hyde and felt a tiny bit better.

"Anyone want anything?" She asked as she stood up from her seat on the couch. "Sodas, more popcorn?" she offered.

"I'm good." Donna said as she tossed another piece of popcorn in the air and caught it in her mouth. "Score!"

Kelso and Fez laughed in appreciation of Donna's talents. "I am fine, my fertile goddess." Fez said.

"I could use another cherry cola." Kelso said, holding up an empty bottle. "You sure you can get it?"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "I'm pregnant, doofus, not inept."

Kelso had the decency to look apologetic. "Just making sure."

Jackie laughed and began to walk into the kitchen.

"I need another cherry cola too." Hyde informed her.

"Get it yourself!" Jackie yelled back. "Pig." She added.

Jackie came back with another cherry cola which she handed to Kelso who thanked her.

Hyde sighed and stood up. "Fine."

As he went into the kitchen, Donna shook her head. "Jackie, don't you think you're being a little too mean to Hyde?"

"Donna, stripper." Jackie said.

"Point taken." The blonde sighed.

"Personally, I think I'm being easy on him." Jackie stated, "I'm letting him live in my house and eat my food. The only thing I ask from him is that he leaves me alone."

**Several weeks later: or Five Months into Jackie's Pregnancy.**

He followed her everywhere. If she went to a doctor's appointment, he went with her.If she went to the store, he went with her. If she went for a walk, he went with her, if she went to The Hub, he went with her. If she went to the mall, he went with her. If she went to the bathroom, well he didn't go with her, but he waited patiently until she came out and then continued to follow her. Doting on her, making sure she was eating properly, that she wasn't overexerting herself, doing any heavy lifting or anything that they said pregnant women weren't supposed to do.

It was safe to say that it was getting on her last nerve, which was why she decided to fight back, Jackie style.

Worse than his stupid rules about how she should go about her pregnancy were the looks he kept giving her, like he actually missed her and loved her. Worse than that was that every night before he went into his room he told her that he loved her.

She was starting to believe him.

This is why she was currently weighing the pros and cons of hitting him on the back of the head with a frying pan.

Pro: Wouldn't have to put up with him anymore.

Con: His body is too heavy for her to drag out and bury in the back yard. Maybe if she called Donna to help?

"How do burgers sound for dinner?" He asked.

"Fine." Jackie didn't want to admit that it sounded really good. She wasn't going to budge, no sir, not an inch.

"Good, I'll go heat up the grill." He stood up and dropped a kiss onto her head. "Love you two."

Jackie took the opportunity to grab the phone and dial Donna's number. "S.O.S" she said as soon as she heard Donna say hello.

"What's he doing now?" Donna asked with a sigh. While she technically understood where her best friend was coming from, and sided with her, she knew that Hyde did regret his mistake and was trying to make up for it. On the other hand though, it was fun to see how long Jackie could hold a grudge.

"It's a code fifteen." Jackie informed her.

"Jackie, I don't know what the codes mean."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Just get over here." She hung up.

"Was that Donna?" Hyde asked from the doorway. "I've got enough here for a small army, might as well call Kelso and Fez over too… oh and how about the Formans?" He blew her a kiss and walked away.

Jackie stuck her tongue out at his back side.

"This is wonderful, Steven." Kitty complimented Hyde. "Did you make all this yourself?" she gestured to the burgers, side salad and mashed potatoes and fresh cut watermelon.

"Thank you Mrs.Forman." Hyde replied sincerely. "And yes, I did."

Jackie glared at him, "I offered to help."

Hyde grinned cheekily at Jackie. "That's true, but I made her take a nap instead."

"You mean you carried me into my room, put me on my bed and turned off my light." Jackie pouted.

The other's laughed at Jackie's predicament. She just crossed her arms and glared at Hyde.

"So…" Kitty said, trying to ease the tension, "When is your next appointment, Jackie?"

"Tomorrow." She answered.

Hyde coughed, "I thought you said it was Thursday."

"I moved it."

"But I have a meeting with W.B tomorrow."

"I know." Jackie replied. "That's why I changed it." "Would you like to go with me tomorrow, Mrs. Forman?"

Kitty smiled, "I would love to dear, but I have to teach a class tomorrow on safe s.e.x, and I don't think you want to come to that, unless you want to be the what not to do!" she chuckled to herself.

"Donna?"

"Sorry, I have to go in to the station and do inventory." Donna said apologetically to Jackie.

Jackie looked around the table at everyone but Hyde who was smirking at her. "Didn't plan on that did you?"

"I'd go with you." Fez told her, "But tomorrow is supposed to be a busy day at the salon."

"And I just don't want Hyde to beat me up for accidentally seeing your lady parts." Kelso said, instinctively ducking out of the way of Hyde's arm.

"Red?" Jackie tried.

"Shop. Busy. No."

Jackie crossed her arms. "I'll go by myself. I'm perfectly capable of driving to the hospital, alone."

* * *

As Hyde sat in his father's office, listening to some record big wig prattle on about record sales, he wondered if Jackie was alright.

"What do you think, Steven?"

_I think I'm making a huge mistake. I think I should be with her. I think if she doesn't forgive me soon I might die. _

"Sorry, what was that?" he said instead.

"I was just wondering what your thoughts were on this new album."

"I think it's crap." Hyde said honestly, "but people tend to like crap, and you're going to make me sell it anyway, so what difference does my opinion make?"

"Uh, Stan, can you give us a minute?" W.B asked the man who nodded and left.

"Okay, son, what's this about?"

Hyde took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Jackie's at her doctors appointment now."

"I thought it was tomorrow."

Hyde shook his head, "She moved it to today because she knew I couldn't come, but then she forgot to see if anyone else could go with her."

"So she's by herself?" W.B asked.

"Unless Kelso decided to risk me beating him up, yeah." Hyde didn't smile.

"Hmm."

"What?" Hyde looked at his dad sharply.

"I was just thinking about when Angie's mom was pregnant." W.B replied. "I tried to make it to her doctor's appointments but I always figured that I needed to be at work, making sure the business was successful so that my child would have a future, but looking back, I know I made the wrong choice." W.B sighed and patted his son on the back. "Go, be with Jackie."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jackie sat in the waiting room and flipped through an old issue of Cosmo as she waited for her name to be called. She looked around the room at the other expectant mothers.

She was the only one who was alone.

"You keep looking at the door." One of them said to her.

"I am?" Jackie wasn't aware she was looking at anything.

"Is your husband late?"

"I'm not married." Jackie said without thinking. "We just live together." She added quickly, even though she knew that didn't make her sound any better.

"Oh, well, new decade and all." The woman said. "So…is this your first?"

Jackie resisted the urge to smack the woman. "Yes."

"This is our second." Jackie tried to ignore the way the woman said 'our'.

"Jackie Burkhart?" The nurse asked.

Jackie stood up, grateful. "That's me."

"Follow me please."

As Jackie sat in the exam room wearing nothing but a hospital gown, she couldn't help but think about what the woman in the waiting room had said. How dare someone judge her? It wasn't her fault she was going to be a single mother. Shaking her head, Jackie laid down onto the bed.

"Am I late?" Hyde asked as he rushed into the room.

Jackie quickly sat up. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work!"

Hyde gave a casual shrug, "Ended early, thought I'd come see what you were up to. Has the doctor come by yet?"

Jackie shook her head. "No."

"Good, I haven't missed anything then." He said as he sat down. He could see up her leg to her bare thigh.

"Are you looking up my gown?" She asked.

He was saved by the doctor. "Hello you must be Jackie." He said cheerfully.

Jackie turned on the charm for the young doctor. "Hello."

"I'm Doctor Edmund Black, but you can call me Eddy." "Your regular O.B had to make a conference call."

Hyde snickered under his breath.

"And you are?" The doctor turned to him.

"The father." Jackie said with a grimace. "We're broken up though."

The doctor smiled at Jackie and she smiled back. Hyde folded his arms and glared as Jackie lowered herself onto the bed and put her feet into the stirrups. The doctor put a sheet over Jackie's legs and ducked underneath.

"So, if you're not seeing Fuzzy over there, are you seeing anyone?"

Hyde couldn't believe it. The prick was flirting with her while examining her parts? This was beyond unprofessional. If this didn't deserve an ass kicking, he didn't know what did.

Jackie surprised him though. "Uh, can you ask me that when you're not looking at my vagina?"

The doctor came out and blushed. "Sorry, I have this habit of saying things aloud instead of just thinking them; I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Jackie smiled. "Oh, well, I like a man who isn't afraid to communicate, and no, you didn't make me feel uncomfortable. And to answer your question, no, I'm not seeing anyone."

Hyde coughed to let his presence be known and the two shot him a look.

"Right," he said. "Well, you look good…medically speaking."

"Ohmygod." Hyde cursed. Could his life getting any worse?

"Sorry." The doctor blushed as he put his hands on Jackie's tummy. "Quite active isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's a kicker." Jackie grinned.

"He gets that from you." Hyde stated, feeling jealous the doctor was getting to feel the baby kick and he wasn't.

"Well, let's hope he gets everything from me." Jackie glared at Hyde.

"Yeah that's just what the kid needs; to be five foot tall…it'll be just like Rudy."

Jackie shook her head. "I'm five two."

"With heels, maybe." Hyde scoffed.

"Besides," Jackie continued, "It might be a girl."

"We could find out you know." Doctor Eddy shrugged.

The two ex lovers looked at each other. "Do it!" they said together.

Sometime later, Jackie, Donna and Mrs. Forman were sitting around the Forman's breakfast table looking at a small picture of Jackie and Hyde's baby.

"And see that?" Jackie said pointing, "Those are its arms, and those are its legs, and right there is a little wee wee!"

"Oh, it's so precious!" Kitty giggled. "Red, get in here and take a look at our grandson!"

"I'll see it plenty when it's born!" Red shouted back.

"Red, get in here now!" Kitty yelled. A minute later they heard a sigh and then Red walked in.

"Kitty, I was trying to watch the game." Red complained.

Kitty just held up the picture. "Look Red, that's our little grandbaby."

Red looked down at it, "It looks like an alien."

"You take that back!" Kitty and Jackie reprimanded him.

Red let go of the picture. "What I meant to say is that it's uh, cute… and I'm sure… oh hell. I'm going back to my game." He glared half heartedly at the women and walked back out into the living room.

* * *

During this, the guys were sitting down stairs in a peaceful silence that could only be achieved by getting extremely high.

"I saw my kid today." Hyde said thoughtfully, "I saw its head and its body and… I think it even had a fro."

"I remember when Brooke had Betsy…hey; we should set our kids up on a play date!"

"I'm not going to let my son date your daughter."

"Why not, is my daughter not good enough for your son?" Kelso asked.

"Hey!" Fez yelled to stop the arguing. "Now quit it, both of you. We're supposed to be celebrating."

"You're right." Kelso said with a slight pout. "What are we celebrating again?"

"Doesn't matter." Hyde said as he remembered the doctor. "You can call me Eddy… where does he get off asking Jackie out?"

"Man, if you want her, you got to make a grand gesture." Fez advised him.

"Yeah." Kelso agreed, "You got to do something that'll blow her mind…hey, I got it, ask her to marry you!"

Hyde stared at Kelso but before he could say anything, Fez was shaking his head.

"That won't work." The foreigner decreed. "He needs to do something a little more subtle."

"What the hell do you two know about subtle?" Hyde asked, bewildered.

"I am ignoring that comment, thank you." Fez replied haughtily. "But if you want back in Jackie's pants, you have to wine and dine her. Have you tried flowers?"

"Right now I'd settle for her just talking to me again, you know without burning me."

"Ohhhh." Fez said thoughtfully, "You want that?" he shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid I can't help you then."

"But look on the bright side." Kelso said, "At least she doesn't throw up whenever you're in the room anymore."

Fez smiled. "Yeah that was a great burn."

"Baby burn!" Kelso exclaimed, pointing to Hyde who merely rolled his eyes.

* * *

That night, after a silent dinner, Hyde followed Jackie up the stairs to her room.

"I thought I told you that you weren't allowed in here." Jackie said as she pulled out her pajamas.

"Are you really going to go out with that doctor guy?" He asked.

Jackie sighed, "Steven, I'm too tired to fight with you right now, can you save it for morning?"

"I'm not trying to fight." Hyde said lightly, "I'm just wondering."

Jackie shot him a look that Hyde couldn't read. "If I told you no, would it help you to sleep tonight?"

"Yes." Hyde admitted.

"Truthfully, I haven't decided if I am or not." Jackie said. "But if I do, it would just be for dinner or coffee, nothing physical and it would just be casual, no strings or complications. I have enough of those in my life already."

"Oh." Hyde wasn't sure if he felt better or not.

"I've noticed you haven't been dating lately." Jackie said casually.

"Why would I?" Hyde asked, a little insulted as Jackie stepped behind her clothing partition to change.

"I didn't mean anything by it." Jackie said. "I just noticed. I don't want to keep you from anything." She came out a minute later wearing nothing but a large tee shirt and fuzzy socks.

Hyde shook his head. "The only thing you're keeping me from is you. You know how I feel about you."

Jackie sighed and sat down on her bed. "Steven…"

Hyde walked up to her carefully, "Can I feel?"

She nodded and he put his hand on her tummy. "He isn't moving right now though."

"Oh." Hyde smiled sadly. "We'll have to start thinking of names soon."

"Yeah." Jackie agreed.

Hyde leaned down and talked to Jackie's bump, "Hey, Sweat Pea, it's your dad. I just want to tell you that you and your mommy love you." He looked into Jackie's eyes, "And I love your mother very much."

"Steven…" Jackie started but Hyde stood up and walked to the door. He then turned around and faced her.

"I know I messed up, and I know I have a lot to make up for, but I mean everything I say to you, Jackie. You're my life and I'm not letting you go." Then he walked out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

The next day, Donna and Jackie were at the maternity store buying Jackie some new clothes and things for the baby. Now that Jackie knew the baby was going to be a boy, she was having more fun shopping for his things. She had just finished telling Donna about the conversation she had with Hyde.

"He said that?" Donna asked. She had lied to Hyde and said they were going to do girly stuff so that he wouldn't try to come. Donna understood what Jackie meant by it being annoying. She only hoped Eric didn't act the same way when it was their turn.

"Word for word." Jackie replied as she picked up a tiny blue jumper. "Look at this! Look at the little feet!"

"You do realize that I'm throwing you a shower right?" Donna laughed.

"I know, but that's for things like high chairs and baby swings." Jackie said with a flip of her hair.

Donna laughed, "Right, so back to Hyde."

"He's making hating him really hard, Donna." Jackie complained. "I mentioned how he hasn't dated anyone and the look he gave me; it was like I crushed him."

"Hyde looked crushed? I wish I'd been there to see that." Donna muttered.

"I'm serious, Donna!" Jackie said, "I don't know what to do. It's like ever since he found out that I'm having his kid he's like a completely different person! It used to be that I had to force him to say stuff like that, now he just does it."

"Well, that's what you wanted right?" Donna asked.

Jackie tossed in some bibs into the cart. "Yeah, but how long is this going to last? Until I say I'll take him back? Until the baby is born? I can't trust him, Donna."

Donna sighed, grateful that at least she knew where she and Eric stood, even if he was in Africa.

* * *

That night, Donna was getting into bed when she felt something hard.

"Ow!" it cried.

She pulled off the covers to find Eric.

"Eric?"

He smiled sheepishly at her. "Hi."

"What are you doing in my bed?" Donna asked, still in shock. "What are you doing back from Africa, what are you…"

"Long story, involves some chickens, I'd rather not go into it, and I'm not up to seeing my mom and dad yet and I wanted to see you so can we just kiss already?"

Donna grinned. "Okay." They made out for a minute before Donna pulled away and lay down beside Eric.

Eric kissed Donna's head. "So, anything happen while I was gone?"

Donna laughed, "Have I got a story for you."

* * *

I thought about breaking Eric and Donna up, but decided Eric needs to be home! If for nothing else than to laugh at Hyde.

Will Hyde make a gesture to get Jackie back? Will she go out on a date with that creepy yet good looking doctor? What about Donna and Eric? And what exactly happened with those chickens?


	6. And the Thing Called Love

Jackie marched into the basement where Donna and Eric were making out on the couch

I think this is probably the funniest chapter yet. That should probably scare you.

Everyone who has reviewed, favorite, or put this on alert are awesome. I adore you all as appropriate by law.

This is the last chapter, with an epilogue to follow shortly.

**Love**

Jackie marched into the basement where Donna and Eric were making out on the couch. They had considered themselves lucky. They both had the day off, no one was home, Hyde, Kelso and Fez were all at work. The only one they hadn't accounted for was Jackie, a mistake both of them were already regretting.

"Donna, I need you to come with me." Jackie demanded.

"And a hello to you too, Jackie." Eric glowered at Jackie as he reluctantly pulled away from Donna.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Donna, now."

Donna sighed and stood up. "I'll be right back." She promised Eric.

"I'll be waiting." Eric replied to his girlfriend.

Jackie rolled her eyes as the couple gazed lovingly at each other. "Eric's tongue isn't going anywhere, Donna."

"It could." Eric said defensively.

"And go where?" Jackie asked. "Upstairs so your mommy can make you one of your special sandwiches?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Donna, now."

Donna sighed and followed Jackie outside where Jackie motioned for her to get inside her car. Donna shrugged and got into the car. Once inside, Jackie made sure that the windows were rolled up and all the doors were locked.

"Are we going somewhere?" Donna asked. "God, you're not kidnapping me to go to the baby store again are you?"

"We're not going anywhere." Jackie replied tensely.

"Then why are we in your car?" Donna questioned.

Jackie looked around suspiciously. "Because I don't want anyone to hear what I'm about to tell you."

"Is it that you're pregnant with Hyde's baby because I kind of already knew that." Donna joked.

Jackie stared at her best friend. "I'm this close to taking you to the baby store."

Donna shut up. "Sorry, okay, what is it that you want to tell me."

Jackie took a deep breath. "Okay the thing is…I'm trying to put this delicately."

"Jackie, you haven't put anything delicately in your entire life." Donna reminded her.

"Right." Jackie nodded. "You remember that time at the doctor's office where he was talking about hormones and what to expect?"

Donna slowly nodded. "Right, and he said that you might experience some mood swings and Hyde made the joke about you having mood swings before you were pregnant and then you literally kicked him out of the room."

"Yeah, and do you remember what the doctor said after Steven left?"

Donna thought about it. When the realization hit, her eyes went huge and she gasped. "Oh my god!"

Jackie nodded. "Yes!"

"You're?"

"Needier than Fez on a Tuesday." Jackie finished.

"That's his neediest day!" Donna exclaimed. "Is it really that bad?"

Jackie glared at Donna. "I want to jump every guy I see."

"Every guy?" Donna asked worriedly.

"Well not every guy." Jackie admitted. "Like I don't want to jump Eric, or Mr. Forman, or your dad or Leo, but everyone else is fair game according to my whacked out hormones."

"Wow." Donna said amazed and slightly bemused at Jackie's predicament. "Wait, that means you would do it with Fez?"

Jackie's eyes went dark. "I saw him make his stallion face yesterday and I actually wondered if he really is a stallion in bed. I was so disgusted with myself that I took five showers in a row."

Donna laughed. "Well, if you really want it, I know someone who would be willing to uh, help you out."

Jackie glared at Donna. "First, no, second, no, and third, no, no, no, no, no."

"I'm just saying." Donna muttered.

"Please, if I had sex with Michael he'd just blab it to everyone and my life is complicated enough as it is."

"I was talking about Hyde." Donna stated.

Jackie slumped down in her seat. "That would be even worse. He would think we were back together and while I don't technically hate him as much as I did, I still don't want to get back together."

"Well have you tried doing it yourself?"

"Why do you think I took showers four and five?" Jackie retorted.

Donna let out a breath. "Well then, I guess you're just going to have to deal with…"

"Or, I could go to a bar and find a guy!" Jackie interjected.

"Okay now I know your hormones are out of control, did you just say what I think you just said?"

"Or…: Jackie said thoughtfully. "I could go out with Dr. Sexual Harassment."

"As your best friend, I forbid it."

Jackie walked into her house, praying that Hyde wasn't there. When she found out that he wasn't, she instantly went for the ice cream she had hidden in the fridge.

"Take that!" She said as she took a bite of the mint chocolate chip.

She finished off the ice cream and after throwing the container away, she went into the living room where she settled down on the couch with a magazine.

"Time to see what nail colors are in season, Pea."

Donna and Eric were back to kissing on the couch when Hyde came in. Eric pulled away from his girlfriend and moaned.

"Not again."

"Forman I need to speak to you."

"Can't it wait?" Eric whined. "I'm busy here."

Hyde shrugged, sat down in his chair and picked up one of Jackie's old copies of Teen Beat. "Okay," he said, "I'll just wait." He pretended to read, "Oh look at that, Andy Gibb is dating Victoria Principle."

Donna pulled back and sighed. "Just go, Eric."

"You sure?" Eric asked, "Because I have no problem staying here."

"Neither does he," she gestured to Hyde, "so just go, give him bad advice about Jackie and then the two of us can go to a movie together, later." "Alone," she added with emphasis. She gave Eric a goodbye kiss and walked out of the basement.

"Great," Hyde threw down the magazine and clapped a distressed Eric on the shoulders, "Let's go."

"Why can't we just talk here?" Eric questioned.

"Just go up to your room."

Eric blinked a few times. "You sound like Red."

"Yeah, I figured I needed to practice since I'm going to be a father soon."

"About that," Eric started to say as they walked up to Eric's room, "how're you doing with that?"

"Which part?" Hyde replied, "The part where I'm having a kid or the part where I'm having a kid with a chick whose last words to me were if I had any magical powers I would wave my wand and turn you into a cricket, and then I would feed you to Miss Jade."

"Either or?" Eric asked, a little frightened.

"Fantastic." Hyde said, honestly.

Eric closed the door to his room behind him, "So uh, who is Miss Jade?"

"Jackie's chameleon."

Eric knew he had heard wrong. "Her, uh, her what?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't know about it either until I moved in and saw her walking around the house with it on her head."

"Wait, Jackie let a lizard sit on her head?"

"I was as shocked as you." Hyde replied, "But yeah, the freaking love of my life has layers. Jackie isn't supposed to have layers, she's supposed to just be shallow and care about shiny things and also, she's supposed to stop being a pain in my ass."

"Okay, first of all, I'm just as shocked as you are about this lizard thing, but we'll let it pass as I'm scared of reptiles and the less I think about it, the better, secondly, I thought you hated that Jackie was shallow and third, when has Jackie not been a pain in everyone's ass?"

Hyde shook his head, "she's not responding to anything I do, I made her a snack the other day and you know what she said?"

"No." Eric figured it would be good, whatever it was.

"She said, stop trying to feed me carrots, I'm not a freaking bunny."

"Well, Donna did say you tend to go overkill with the carrots."

"I care about Jackie's eyesight." Hyde said defensively, "but that's not the point, the point is I then got her a bunny, you know because I thought it'd be funny."

"What did she say?"

"She said at least someone will eat the carrots."

Eric laughed.

"So yeah, she made me build a cage for it and named it Blossom, but then she went right back to ignoring me, I'm running out of things to do!"

"And you want me to tell you what to do?" Eric grinned, "I say you run far, far away and don't come back until the kid is like ten, maybe twenty."

Hyde glared at Eric, "Running away is what got me into this mess, Forman."

"I thought it was having sex with Jackie." Eric laughed, "Okay you want to know what I really think you should do?"

Hyde responded by staring at Eric.

"I think you should talk to her."

"Talk to her?" Hyde repeated incredulously, "why on earth would I want to talk to her?"

"Because," Eric groaned, "I bet if you just sat Jackie down and told her what you were feeling, she would respond."

"Okay, first of all, I'm not doing that girly lets express our feelings thing, and second, if by respond you mean kick me in my shin, then yes, she would respond."

"It's not girly, it's being honest." Eric said, defending himself, "and might I point out that the reason you're actually in this mess is because you wouldn't share your feelings?"

"What the hell does that mean?" Hyde asked.

"It means," Eric said tensely, "that all Jackie wanted was for you to tell her you loved her and wanted her to stay, but no, you had to go and flip out and marry a stripper."

It was Hyde's turn to be blink at Eric, "You sound like Donna."

"Well, when you're as close to someone as we are, it's bound to happen."

Hyde finally sat down on the bed with a huff, "It won't work, and I actually did the share my feelings thing."

"And it didn't work?"

"Does this look like the face of someone who sharing their feelings worked?"

"I wouldn't know as half of it is covered by your sunglasses."

A minute or two passed as neither said anything to the other. Finally, Eric decided to break the silence.

"Do you think Donna still loves me?"

Hyde looked tiredly at Eric. "What?"

"Do you think she still loves me?" Eric repeated, "Because she seems distant."

"Forman, aside from kicking my ass over Jackie, you're all she ever talked about." Hyde informed the insecure man next to him. "And also, since you got back you two have been practically joined at the hip, that's the opposite of distant."

"I know," Eric moaned, "but I wish I just had some guarantee."

"You and me both," Hyde replied.

CUT

After receiving a call from Red telling her to get her butt down to the muffler shop, Jackie found herself pulling knocking on the door. Red answered it.

"You're not coming in here, "he said, "The fumes are bad for you and the baby."

"Then why did you ask me to come?" Jackie asked.

"Because I need you do me a favor."

"Oh, do you need another present for Mrs. Forman for you because any excuse to go to the jewelry store is good enough for me." Jackie replied perkily.

"No, I need you to go on a date with Maxwell Pratt."

"Who?"

"He's the son of the man who wants to buy my shop, and apparently he likes you so I need you to go out with him once or twice."

"To convince him not to buy this place?"

"No, the convince him to convince his father to give me more money. I'm ready to retire; I just want to make sure I can actually do it."

"Well, I am a master at negotiation." Jackie nodded, "I don't know though, I mean, does he know I'm pregnant?"

"Yes."

"And you say his father is rich?"

"Yes."

"Tell him to pick me up at eight." With that Jackie leaned up, gave Red a quick peck on the cheek and waddled back to her car.

Figuring that their chances of being interrupted would be lessened if they went somewhere more private, Eric and Donna were in her bedroom making out when Bob came in. Donna quickly pushed Eric off her, causing him to fall of the bed. Donna looked over and smiled sympathetically at her boyfriend.

"You know," He said to her, "I went to Africa, Africa Donna where there are lions and poisonous snakes and man eating hippos, but I didn't see any of that stuff. All I saw were those damn chickens, and yet I've been here for a month now and already I've been hit, kicked, bit, and pushed. It was safer in Africa!"

Donna laughed as she helped Eric off the floor. "To be fair, I only did the last thing. The others were all Jackie, and really you should have known better than to try to take one of her chips."

"I could have gotten rabies!" Eric cried.

"Speaking, of Jackie," Bob interrupted, "She's downstairs, she made me come up here and get you. You know, ever since she became pregnant she's become really bossy."

"Uh, did you not know Jackie before?" Eric asked.

Donna smiled a little. "I'll be right back."

"So you two can go back to doing what you were?" Bob asked, "I don't think so, both of you, out."

Donna just shrugged as she went to talk to Jackie.

Eric sighed as he followed Donna and Bob out of the room. Eric went into the living room to say goodbye to Donna and to promise her that he'd meet her later for the movie, but Jackie urged him to come in.

"You're not going to bite me again, are you?" He asked, putting his hands underneath his arms.

"Not unless you try to take my food." Jackie replied stoically. "Anyway, I have news."

"Should we sit for this?" Donna asked, "Because lately your news has been rather intense."

"If by intense you mean painful for everyone around her, then I agree." Eric joked as he sat down next to Donna.

The two girls glared at Eric.

Jackie stood in front of them and folded her hands together. "I have a date." She announced.

"A what?" Donna asked.

"A date." Jackie repeated, "It's when a guy takes a girl out for a romantic dinner where they talk over candlelight and soft music, and then they back to his place and have earth shattering sex."

Eric and Donna didn't know what to say. They stared up at Jackie with bewildered expressions on their face.

"Well?" Jackie asked, "Say something!"

"It's not with Doctor creepy is it?" Donna asked fearfully.

Jackie laughed, "No, Red set it up. It's with this guy who wants to buy the muffler shop."

"Oh." Eric replied, "So Red wants you to go out with this guy and do it with him. That's absolutely great. My dad has made you a whore."

"No he didn't." Jackie said as she slapped Eric on the arm. "The sex is strictly for me."

"Does Hyde know?" Donna asked.

"Nope, and I'm not going to tell him." Jackie said stubbornly.

"Jackie, you have to tell Hyde. You owe it to him." Donna stated.

Jackie pointed a finger at her best friend, "That's what you said when I started dating Steven and you wanted me to tell Michael, and given the circumstances of that I still think you were wrong, just like you're wrong about this. Tell me, why do I owe Steven? Because he dated me only to mess with Michael and for sex, because when I wanted something deeper he freaked out, because he knocked me up before flouncing off to Vegas where he married a whore who he decided to stay with just because he knew it would hurt me, or is it because now he's suddenly trying to be the guy I needed him to be all the time we were going out? If I owe him anything it's a swift kick in the ass."

Donna sighed, "You know what, you're right."

Jackie nodded confidentially. "Of course I'm right… I'm right?"

"Yeah," Donna said, "You're absolutely right. Although, I don't know if I totally agree with you about the only dating you for the sex thing and to mess with Kelso, We saw how he was with you, he really cared about you, Jackie."

Jackie glared at her, "You're supposed to be on my side."

"I am on your side." Donna retorted.

"Isn't enough that Hyde is trying now?" Eric asked. "He wants to make it work with you, Jackie."

"Because I'm having his kid!" Jackie exclaimed, "I know he asked the whore to leave before he knew, but can you honestly say that he would have wanted me back if it weren't for be being pregnant? I know Steven; he would have continued to make sure I knew how much he hates me. This," she pointed to her stomach, "is the only thing holding us together and eventually he's going to freak out and leave us." With that said, Jackie marched out of the Pinciotti house.

Donna sighed, "You know before you came back they were making progress."

Eric shook his head, "Africa was safer."

Donna glared at her boyfriend, "Should I got get a chicken?"

"Did I say Africa was safer? What I meant was I love you."

Donna laughed. "I thought so."

Hyde walked into the hair salon where Fez was shampooing a client's hair. He walked up to the sink to talk to the candy addicted foreigner.

"I need your help with something."

Fez narrowed his eyes, "I refuse to be a part of any more of your get Jackie back schemes. Just do what you used to and ignore her until she comes around."

"I think we established that won't work this time." Hyde countered.

"Yes," Fez agreed, "but she won't yell or hit the rest of us."

"Are you guys talking about Jackie Burkhart?" The client asked.

Hyde and Fez looked down at the girl, surprised.

"Yeah, you know her, Jill?" Fez asked.

Jill nodded. "I was a guest on her show. It's too bad it was cancelled, because it was really good, I haven't talked to her since then though, how is she?"

"Pregnant." Fez answered.

Jill sat up, "Really?" She asked in shock as Fez quickly put a towel around her hair, "I didn't know she got married."

"She didn't." Fez replied.

"Oh." Jill frowned, "Why not?"

"Well," Fez replied, glaring at Hyde, "Before she found out she was pregnant, her and her boyfriend got into a fight and he overreacted about something and ended up getting married to a stripper while drunk in Vegas."

"Ohhh," Jill breathed, "He sounds like a real bastard."

"Yes, and now he's trying to get her back." Fez informed her. "It's not going very well."

Jill frowned. "Didn't you just tell him that you weren't going to help him get her back?" she pointed to a clearly annoyed Hyde.

"Bastard." Hyde pointed to himself.

Jill laughed, "Oh you are so screwed."

Hyde glared at Jill and Fez and marched out of the salon.

When Jackie's date arrived to pick her up, Jackie found herself eternally grateful to the powers that be that Hyde was not there. Wherever he was, she hoped he wouldn't get wind of her date and come looking for her. It was strange to her, how much he had changed since he had found out she was pregnant. The old Hyde would have heard about the date and gone and slept with the first woman he could find, but now he was making declarations of love and buying her bunnies and feeding her carrots and generally making promises she knew he was never going to keep.

Yes, she was aware that she sounded like a broken record, but was she supposed to just sit back and watch as he broke her heart again? No, this time she was going to fight back.

Jackie answered the door wearing her best maternity dress and a smile.

"Hi, I'm Max."

He was, in a word, cute. He didn't have the model good looks that Kelso had, or the sexy bad boy thing that Hyde did, but he was attractive, with brown hair that fell into his eyes and dark hazel eyes that seemed to sparkle.

"I'm Jackie." She reached behind her to grab her purse off the table by the door. "I hope you don't mind, I tend to walk slower these days."

Max laughed, "It's no problem, when my sister Michelle was pregnant she sometimes took days to get from the couch to the door. We started calling her sloth."

"That's lame." Jackie stated. "I would have called her slowpoke."

"I could call you slowpoke." Max joked.

"Touché."

"I hope you don't mind Italian." Max said as they got into his sedan.

"Are you kidding? I love Italian!" Jackie squealed happily.

Max smiled. "Good, have you ever been to Luigi's?"

Jackie shook her head. "I always wanted to…"

"I made reservations." Max informed her with a sly grin as he pulled out of her driveway.

As they sat across from each other, sharing similar stories about what it was like growing up in a rich family, Jackie found she was genuinely enjoying herself. They had a lot in common, liked the same things, and most of all he was easy to talk to.

"Have you picked out any names yet?"

Jackie swallowed her bread before answering, "No. I know I should have a whole list of names I like, but I just haven't thought about it."

CUT

Eric and Donna were getting into the Vista Cruiser when Hyde pulled up.

"Okay, we're just going to pretend like we don't see him, Donna. Let's just get in the ca…"

"Hey." Hyde said.

"Hey!" Donna said nicely.

"Oh Hey!" Eric exclaimed in fake surprise.

"Have you two seen Jackie? She's not at home."

"Nope." Eric replied, "Well, we're going to be late, so we'll be seeing you later…"

"I think she said she was going to the mall." Donna noted.

"That's weird." Hyde replied, "Her car is at home."

"Maybe she walked." Donna guessed.

"Or maybe you just didn't look enough; you know her house is pretty big, lots of rooms. You should look there again." Eric suggested.

Donna clapped her hands, "You know what I think she said something about her aunt coming to town, maybe she's with her."

"Oh yeah, her aunt!" Eric exclaimed, "That's were she is, so no need to worry, Donna, come."

"Her aunt lives in Maine, you two are the worst liars ever." Hyde claimed.

"Okay, fine, fine!" Eric exclaimed, "Jackie's really inside. She's in the basement with Fez and Kelso, but she didn't want you to know where she was so she had us lie."

"That's right." Donna said, catching on. "She's in the basement, eating the Forman's food and letting Fez and Kelso feel the baby kick."

"She's letting them touch her?" Hyde practically yelled. He ran down into the basement.

"Quick, get in the car before he comes back!" Donna exclaimed. The two jumped into the Vista Cruiser and Eric started the car. Or, rather, tried to start the car.

"Oh, no," Eric said, "Why do you always do this to me?" he asked the cruiser, "it's like you want me to get in trouble."

"Shit, he's coming back!" Donna said frantically, "Eric, what are we going to do?"

"Lock your door." Eric ordered.

Donna locked the door. "Now what?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet." Eric admitted.

"Well, we can't stay here forever," Donna said, "Oh, he looks angry."

"Really?" Eric asked, peering out the window, "I think he looks like he normally does."

"That's what I meant!"

Hyde knocked on Donna's window and tried to open her door. "Open up!" He yelled.

"For the love of god, don't open that door." Eric said as he tried to start the car again.

"Eric, I'm scared." Donna scooted closer to her boyfriend.

"Me too, Donna, me too." Eric put his arm around Donna and looked into her eyes, "and I want you to know that whatever happens here, I always loved you."

"Oh Eric," Donna sighed, "I love you too."

"Great." Eric said genuinely happy, "I have an idea. I'm going to open this door and we're going to run like hell."

"But Eric, you're not a very fast runner."

"I know, which is why I need you to run as fast as you can, find Jackie and warn her."

"I don't know where she is."

"Dad said that his father also owns that Italian place."

"Luigi's?"

"Yeah, and if that doesn't work try all the other expensive restaurants in Point Place. I'll keep Hyde here."

"I can't let you sacrifice yourself like that." Donna stated.

"We don't have a choice." Eric said wildly, "He's picking the lock."

"Okay," Donna nodded, "One, two, three…"

"Nice apartment." Jackie said as she walked through Max's spacious living space.

"Thanks." Max replied, "Can I get you something, some tea, or pop?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Jackie replied.

"Well, uh, have a seat." Max gestured to the white couch. Jackie smiled and sat down. He sat down next to her.

"You're beautiful." He whispered to her.

"Thank you." Jackie said, trying to block out the memory of Hyde saying she was beautiful in the mall. "I really just feel fat."

"No, you are…there are no words for what you are." Max said as he trailed a finger along Jackie's chin.

Jackie leaned towards him and their mouths connected. Jackie instantly pulled back.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Jackie shook her head, "Nothing," she leaned in and kissed Max again.

"Is it me?" Max asked when Jackie pulled back again, "Are my lips dry?"

"No." Jackie answered.

"Alright then," Max said, he cupped Jackie's cheek…

She jumped back. "I can't do this."

Max sighed, "It's that Hyde guy isn't it."

"You don't understand, I want to be here, I want to do this, but…it's like he's here."

Max smiled and grabbed his keys. "Come on," he said as he helped Jackie up from the couch, "I'll take you home."

Jackie nodded, "One thing though,"

"Anything." Max replied honestly.

Jackie smiled to herself, Red Forman was about to be very happy.

"I'll never talk." Eric said as Hyde pushed him into the kitchen.

"Sit." Hyde pushed Eric onto a chair.

"Where is she, Forman?"

"I don't know."

"Eric, you have exactly two seconds to tell me the truth before I beat it out of you."

"I'm not afraid of you."

Hyde laughed. "Maybe not, but I know who you are afraid of."

"I'm not afraid of anyone." Eric countered, "Or anything, except for insects, reptiles and chickens." He looked at his best friend with wide and frightened eyes. "I still have peck marks, man."

"RED!" Hyde yelled.

"Red?" Eric laughed, "Red doesn't scare me."

Red walked into the kitchen, "Why the hell are you yelling?"

Hyde pointed contemptuously at Eric, "He won't tell me where Jackie is."

"And?" Red asked.

"And I need you to scare it out of him, threaten to take away the Vista Cruiser, or better yet, call him a skinny dumbass until he breaks."

Red cocked an eyebrow at his adopted son, "Living with Jackie has made you go crazy, hasn't it?"

"I'm not crazy." He sounded anything but.

"No, of course not." Red replied, as though he was talking to someone not all there, "Sit down."

Hyde slowly sat down, warily looking at Eric in case he tried to escape. Eric glanced up at Red who rolled his eyes.

"Jackie just called here ten minutes ago, she's at her house."

"See, I told you that you should've looked there." Eric quipped.

"Now, Steven, I know you're trying to get back in Jackie's good graces, but do you really think stalking her and beating up on your friends is the best way to do that?"

"I'm just worried about her."

"Are we talking about the same person?" Eric asked, "Because the Jackie I know has half the male population scared to death of her, and I count myself one of those, and the other half getting on their hands and knees, worshipping her, Fez style….oh, I get it."

"What?" Hyde snapped.

Eric pointed a finger accusingly at Hyde. "You're afraid Jackie's going to meet someone else and will forget she ever knew a Steven Hyde."

"I hate to say this, but Eric is right." Red frowned.

"Bullshit." Hyde spat before storming out of the house in anger.

He was not, repeat, not afraid that Jackie would find someone else. It was a ridiculous assumption, made by a twitchy moron. No, she would, in time, see reason and come back to him. It was just the way things worked. He pulled, she pushed, he pushed, she pulled, but somehow, they always found their way back to center.

Somehow he ended up at the spot where he and Jackie had their first date. This was the spot where he had fucked it up. If he had just admitted that he had felt something, then maybe she wouldn't have doubted them so much. If they had just been honest from the start…but it was too late to go back now. All he could do was stand his ground, except the ground underneath him seemed to be made out of quicksand.

"I thought you'd be here." Jackie said softly.

Hyde swiftly turned around and watched as she walked to him. It had been a whole day since he had seen her, and his heart dropped. He didn't know how it was possible that she was even more beautiful now that she was nine months pregnant, but she was.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

She laughed. "Eric called me and told me what happened; I figured you would be either here."

"How did you do that?"

"Because it's where I would go if I were worried about us."

Hyde quirked an eyebrow. "You're not worried?"

"Nope." She answered determinedly.

Hyde sighed, "Right, because for you there is no us."

"No, Steven," Jackie said, putting her hand on his heart, "Because there is only us. I love you, I just don't trust you."

He grabbed her hand, "So tell me what I need to do."

"Nothing, well you can stop acting like such a freak."

Hyde laughed, "Ok."

"It's a good thing Kelso was in Chicago today, otherwise he would have gotten punched a lot."

"It had crossed my mind, yeah." Hyde admitted. "Why do you think we can't ever get our act together?"

"I don't know." Jackie replied, "I think it's because we have emotional problems stemming from our lack of parental love as children, resulting in my constant need for affection and proof of commitment, where as you push people away."

"Ah." Hyde said with a nod, "makes sense."

Jackie took Hyde's hand and put it on her bump to let him feel Pea kicked.

"He's got some legs." Hyde smiled. "He gets that from you."

Jackie smiled and put her head on Hyde's shoulder. There was no telling what was going to happen, but she wasn't worried. She was however slightly concerned when she felt her water break a minute later.

"We should go now." Jackie said, taking Hyde's arm. She told herself to stay calm, as that would help him to stay calm.

"You tired?" He asked as he followed her to the car.

"No, I just don't want to give birth to our son in the middle of the woods." Jackie replied lightly.

"Oh." Hyde said with a shrug, "I don't blame…what!"

"Did I tell you how glad I am that you're ok?" Donna asked her boyfriend. They were finally alone in Eric's room.

"Ten times already, but it hasn't gotten old, yet." Eric smirked as he kissed his girlfriend.

"Today was crazy." Donna stated.

"I know," Eric agreed, "But I think we learned a lesson here today."

"Which is?"

"To always lock the door." Eric stated matter-of-factly before Donna pounced on him and the two began kissing.

That was until Red marched in.

"God why?" Eric yelled at the ceiling. "Doesn't anyone respect the value of privacy?"

Red ignored him. "Get dressed; we're going to the hospital."

"It is Jackie?" Donna asked, already buttoning her shirt.

Red was already walking out of the room though, muttering to himself, "Privacy, this coming from someone who walks around in his underwear."

"Wait, are we really sure we want to be there?" Eric asked, "Because women in labor tend to get violent and she could break me."

"You can stay," Donna replied, "But I have to go."

"Why do you have to go?"

"I'm Jackie's Lamaze coach." Donna said as she pulled Eric from the bed.

"Since when?" Eric asked curiously.

"Since always." Donna replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you ready to push?" Jackie's O.B asked.

"You mean I get a choice?" Jackie asked, "Then in that case, no."

He laughed, "I was just being polite. You really have to push now."

"I have an idea, how about I don't?"

"Jackie, just think one more push and Julian Hyde will be here." Donna said encouragingly.

"The two of you said one more push twelve pushes ago. I'm tired, I'm sweaty, I'm in pain and…" whatever she was about to say was nature forced her to begin pushing. Seconds later, loud crying was heard in the room.

"Congratulations, you have a brand new son!"

"How does he look?" Jackie asked Donna.

"Messy." Donna replied. "And beautiful."

Jackie laughed as they placed little Julian into her arms. "Oh look at you."

Awhile later Hyde walked into Jackie's room where she and Donna were talking quietly. Donna was holding a small blue bundle. A small surge of jealousy ran through Hyde, but he quickly pushed it aside. Donna had been there from the beginning of Jackie's pregnancy, and if anyone deserved to hold the baby first after Jackie, it was her.

The two of them smiled and Donna stood up and walked to Hyde. "It's time to meet your son."

Epilogue is next!

Please review!


End file.
